Trainer Chaperone
by JanTanner
Summary: He doesn't work with Pokemon, He doesn't like Babysitting, and he doesn't want to be a trainer.  unfortunately he's currently all those things.
1. Chapter 1

Dawson is a character based in Cornova's Pokewars alternate universe.

April 17

Sandgem Town

"Seriously have I explained to you two how much I really don't care about this?" Dawson asked.

The sixteen year old boy walked along side his parents as the three of them made their way though Sandgem town. The clear sky overhead and cool breeze made the warm spring day nearly perfect for anyone. Overhead several Pidgy few high in the sky enjoying the weather after winter. The group made their way through the streets of the quiet little town and towards Rowan's lab located near the edge of the town.

Sandgem was a small quiet place. No more then three dozen houses to the town. All of them spread out over a large space with plenty of room for gardens and fields around them. Anyone approaching was also likely to be greeted with a pristine view from one of the many hills surrounding the town.

Dawson's father was the first to speak up to his son's complaints. Both father and son shared the same brown hair and solid build with the latter being only smaller due to age. A large man his attire was that of someone who climbed mountains. Hiking boots, comfortable shirt and vest, and loose pants made it clear what the man enjoyed doing in his free time. The only things missing was his hat and massive backpack. Laughing he looked over his shoulder at his son.

"Oh yes you made it quite clear Dawson." He said

His mother spoke next. A thin woman she stood in stark contrast to her larger husband standing almost a fully head shorter then Dawson's father. Her black hair was tied behind her in a braid going down to the small of her back. Her blue sundress blew in the wind as she walked along the street a shawl over her shoulders. Looking back at the sulking boy she sighed as they approached the lab.

"Really Dawson we've gone over this already." She said

"No we haven't." The boy said, "So far, from Oreburgh to here, you two have just ignored anything I've said and done nothing but tell me 'its for the best'."

The boy shifted his backpack while he walked behind them. The pack was meant for hikes into the mountains and larger then most. His clothes represented a similar mentality as his T-shirt, jeans, and boots made for comfortable wear while being durable enough to last a long time.

"Well it is." Dawson's father replied smiling. "After what happened in the mines can you blame us for wanting you out of them?"

"I don't care if you want me out, I don't want to do it." Dawson said. "I liked working in the mines, as completely odd it is having someone my age say that, and the accident wasn't even that bad."

"How can you say that?" His mother replied in shock, "You could have died when that tunnel collapsed!"

"Besides you need to learn to work with Pokemon." His father added, "That accident could have easily been avoided if you just had one with you. Roark said it himself, if you don't have a partner you're more likely to get hurt like that."

"I would have been much less worried if you had one with you..." His mother said, "Like that nice Ponyta that follows you around."

"You mean the one that never leaves me alone? The one that is friendly to the point of knocking me over when it nuzzles me, the one who follows me around like some kinda Pokemon stalker, THAT Ponyta? " Dawson said, "No thanks, besides its not like a fire Pokemon would help that much when I'm surrounded by rocks."

At the gates Dawson folded his arms and came to a halt. His parents both turned around to face the young man. His mother sighed and walked over to him. Dawson's father remained where he was, his grin looking like it was frozen into his face as he watched his wife work her guilt magic. Making eye contact she fixed the young boy with a pleading look.

"Dawson..." She began, "Even if you don't want a Pokemon can you do this at least for Miss Walter's two kids? You know she's really worried about them starting their journey alone. Can you at least stomach this until you kids get back to Oreburgh? I know you don't like Pokemon but will you do it for her and to make your own mother happy?"

Dawson tried to get out an excuse or reason why but the pleading, hurt puppy look, she was aiming at him quickly stripped away any desire to fight. He knew how it went as it happened before. First the crushed puppy look, then the self depreciation about how she failed as a parent, and then finally the tears.

With a sour look Dawson broke eye contact with his mother, "Fine." Dawson grumbled.

Going around his now smiling mother and still smiling his father the trainer made his way up the path towards the lab. A fairly large building Dawson took a moment to appreciate that it had an actual wind turbine built right into an adjoining structure. Reaching the doors they slid open with a hiss and the boy walked into the lab. Dawson's parents followed behind him the group began looking over the lab.

"Smaller then I expected." Dawson father said.

The lab was almost uniform in its sky blue coloration. The floor being what stood out the most as it was made from large purple tiles. Several computers and monitors were lined up along the sides of the room with a stairway going up to the second floor along the back wall. Large glass windows let sunlight stream allowing many of the main lights to remain off. In the center of the room was a table containing three Pokeballs and several scientists gathered around them.

"Is that a couch? Why do they have a couch in a lab?" Dawson asked.

"I'm more concerned with the color of the floor." His mother said.

"I though you were here to give your son a Pokemon not critique my decor." Rowan said as he walked up behind them. "Madison, Alex is this Dawson?"

Dawson's parents both jumped slightly and turned to face the professor, "Oh Professor Rowan!" Madison said "Yes it is. I can't thank you enough for agreeing to this."

"Well its unusual but not the first time." Rowan said looking over at Dawson. "There are occasionally trainers who start their Pokemon journey later then others. Most however don't bother with the fanfare of going to the lab to get their starter Pokemon though."

"Yay fanfare." Dawson said sardonically.

"Yes well we talked with Miss Walter about this and we agree that Dawson would get his trainer license and keep an eye on her two kids until they got back to Oreburgh." Madison said fixing her son with a stern look.

"Where are those kids anyways?" Alex said looking around.

Professor Rowan turned at the sound of the door behind him opening. "ahh there they are." He said.

Of the three new people it was clear who was the parent of the group. A clear height difference distinguished Miss Walter from her two children. She was wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase with her. Her somewhat frazzled short red hair and the rings around her eyes clearly showed her fatigue.

Her children stood behind her. The boy was looking around excitedly for his Pokemon. While his mother introduced herself he leaned to the side to get a better view of the lab. His sister was quietly standing behind her mother. Her attitude was more subdued but her fidgeting betrayer her excitement. Both children's attire looked more suited to some Sunday church outing then the start of a journey. Each one had their backpack resting on the floor while their mother caught up with Dawson's parents. Both had the same short red hair of the mother combed down likely by the aforementioned parent.

"Alex, Madison its so good to see you again." Their mother said addressing Dawson's parents.

"Yes its been far too long Christine, This is Samantha and Simon right?" Dawson's Mother asked.

"Yes they grow up so fast." Christine said. "I would have liked to have them wait before going off on their journey but they insisted. Thank you so much for sending Dawson with them to keep an eye on them. I know they're probably going to be fine but..."

"You worry." Madison said finishing her sentence. "Don't fret about it, I know the feeling."

While the parents caught up Rowan lead the children over to the table behind them. Simon almost bolted towards the Pokeballs. Coming to a stop and trying to stand as still as a board despite his eagerness. His sister was next walking next to him looking at the Pokeballs with interest. Dawson was the last to make his way across the room, leaning on a wall near the couch where his backpack came to rest on.

"Well now that everyone is here let us begin." Rowan said. "At times like these I truly wonder how you will shape your Pokemon and how they will shape you..."

Dawson could tell a speech when he heard one. As he leaned against the wall his mind began to wander while Rowan spoke to Simon and Samantha. He mostly wished he could be back home in Oreburgh instead of here and how much of a pain it would be to watch the children. His attention was drawn back as Rowan opened the first Pokeball.

A flash of light and the ball released it's contents. Standing in front of the children was small blue and white Pokemon. It's features were vaguely avian as it had a beak and wings. It looked up at the children silently and expectantly.

"This is Piplup the penguin Pokemon." Rowan said. "Its a water type and a very stalwart companion."

The second Pokeball opened and in a similar flash of light another Pokemon appeared before the children. An Orange and vaguely humanoid Pokemon stood before them. From it's tail a small wisp of flame burned steadily. Hopping up and down it let out a cry at seeing the children.

"The one here is a Chimchar." Rowan said, dittoing his previous statement. "Its a fire type and a feisty little Pokemon."

As the last Pokeball opened Dawson was greeted to the sight of a small four legged Pokemon. Its green body was covered with a small shell along its back and from it's head sprouted a small sapling. As it looked around at its surroundings it made eye contact with Dawson. Cocking an eyebrow as he returned it's stare Dawson waited for Rowan to finish describing the Pokemon.

"And finally we have Turtwig." He said. "A grass Pokemon and a more reliable companion you couldn't find. So now that we have introductions out of the way why don't we-"

Rowan never got a chance to finish as Turtwig leaped off the table and ran over to Dawson. Reaching the trainer it hopped onto the couch, opened it's mouth, and chomped down on the trainers nearby hand. Tilting his head to the side the young man looked up at Rowan as he and the children watched the Pokemon gnawed on him.

Dawson looked at Rowan, "Professor?" He asked. "It's got my hand."

"Well it looks like the first choice goes to you." The professor said. "When a Turtwig bites down on someone like that its a sign they like the person."

"That's nice," Dawson replied. "Is there any chance its going to stop soon?"

Rowan handed him the Pokemon's Pokeball. "The recall button is in the center, just point it at Turtwig and press it."

With a flash of red light Turtwig was summoned into the ball. "Well I suppose that's easier then having to choose." Dawson said

Turning back to the children Rowan addressed them. "Now it's time for you two to pick your own companions. Choose carefully as these will be your friends and allies throughout your journey."

The young boy Simon took a tentative step forward. He looked over both Pokemon carefully wracking his mind for which one he wanted. Each one in turn returned his look with their own of expectation. Several long minutes passed as the boy looked back and forth from one to the other. Eventually the stalemate was resolved as his sister stepped forwards and pointed at Chimchar.

"Can I have that one?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Both Chimchar and Simon looked to Samantha as she pointed at the fire monkey. The Pokemon then let out a cheerful cry and jumped off the table running over to the young girl. Deftly climbing up her, he stood on her shoulders and nuzzled the new trainer. Samantha let out a cheerful laugh and started petting her new Chimchar. After a few strokes she looked over at the Rowan and gave a small bow, as much as she could with a happy fire Pokemon on her shoulder.

"Thank you professor!" She said.

Looking over at Piplup Simon smiled, "I guess that means we're partners now Piplup!" He said.

Both children happily listened to Rowan as he explained the use of Pokeballs and gave them their starter Pokedex. By now their mother had walked over and was watching them listen to the Pokemon Professor with a somewhat worried look on her face. After the speech both ran over to her and started introducing their new Pokemon to her.

Walking over to Dawson Rowan handed him his Pokeballs and Pokedex, "Here you are young man. You'll need these in the Journey ahead."

"Somehow I doub-" Dawson began but was cut off by an anguished whine from Simon.

"Buuuttt mmmoooommm! You said we could do this on our own!" He said. "Why do we have to go with this guy?"

"I know I said you could do this by yourselves but Dawson is on his journey too." Christine said trying to placate him, "He's done a lot of traveling and I just want you to stick with him until Oreburgh city. Just long enough for him to show you the ropes."

"We don't even know him though!" Simon responded.

Rolling his eyes at the kid Dawson quietly took his Pokeballs and Pokedex from the Professor with a quiet 'thank you'. Putting them in a side pocket in his backpack he slung his gear over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Not looking back once as the boy continued to argue with his mother.

"I'll wait outside." He said to his parents.

Leaning against the fence outside the lab Dawson let out a long sigh. His pack now resting alongside the same fence. In his hands he idly held the Pokeball with his new Turtwig. Several minutes passed as the new trainer contemplated the contents of the ball. Pressing the release button the Pokeball opened and it's light shot out and Dawson's new Pokemon stood before him.

"Turtwig" The Pokemon called out happily.

"It really is cute." A voice said from behind Dawson, "I'm kinda jealous."

Turning Dawson saw that the young girl Samantha had come out side and was looking at his Turtwig. She walked passed and knelt down next to the Pokemon. Reaching out she petted the Dawson's Pokemon who smiled in response.

"yeah lucky me." He said somewhat dejectedly.

Samantha looked up at him, "Don't you like Turtwig?" She asked.

Dawson put his hands up defensively "I got nothing against him." Dawson stated. "I just don't really care to interact with Pokemon that much. The only reason I'm here instead of back at Oreburgh is because both our parents worry about stuff like that. What about you? You don't look like the trainer type."

"That's because I'm going to be a coordinator!" She said with pride.

Her statement was met with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head from Dawson, "A what?" He asked.

"A Pokemon coordinator..." She said, "You know someone who goes around entering in contests to show how beautiful and skilled our Pokemon are."

"You what?" Dawson asked again incredulously.

"You battle and show off your Pokemon's beauty and skill." She said nervously, "The first round is a showcase for how beautiful and talented your Pokemon are. The second round you're battling and you get points based on how nice your attacks look and lose them if they look bad or fail."

Dawson just stared for several moment before responding, "So... this is a Pokemon beauty contest?" He said.

"Well... yeah." Samantha replied.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of..." Dawson said.

"W-what?" She asked shocked.

"It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of." Dawson repeated. "Seriously making Pokemon and their attacks beautiful? That sounds really stupid on a mind numbing number of levels."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Samantha yelled at him.

Dawson watched as Turtwig jumped slightly at the young girls outburst, "Jeeze no need to shout at me about it." He said.

The trainer shrugged at the fuming girl. Before he could say anything else she stormed off towards the lab. Watching her go his attention was drawn to the main entrance. Both Simon and his mother walked out along with Dawson's own parents. Samantha walked up to the group and next to her brother who gave her a curious look at her irritable state.

His parents made their way over to him, "Well we still have business in Sandgem." His mother said, "Try to get along with them dear."

With that she wrapped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. As irritated as Dawson was he returned the hug. His father simply ruffled his hair and gave him a pat on the back, no words needed to be said between the two.

Pulling away from the hug Dawson held his mom at arms length, "I'll be back home before you know it." He said to his mother.

With that he watched as they headed down the street. Sighing again Dawson watched them go until they turned a corner and vanished from his sight. Picking up his pack he slid it's straps around his shoulders. With his pack on he turned back to the lab and looked for the two kids hoping they were ready to go. What he saw was Simon excitedly staring at him.

"Hey!" He said eagerly, "Since we're both going to be trainers let's have a battle!"

"No." Dawson replied flatly.

With that the trainer shifted his pack one last time and began walking towards Route 202 and road to Jubilife city.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawson is a character based in Cornova's Pokewars alternate universe.

April 17th

A single signpost was all Dawson could find to lean on, his backpack leaning against the pole as well, while the two kids he was tasked with babysitting caught up with him. Route 202, clearly written within was one of the only effective ways to get from Sandgem town to Jubilife city and he was confident that the two children would be along. He stared at a folded map as the time passed.

"Looks like at least two days outside, three if those kids slow me down." He mumbled to himself, "Then Jubilife city for the third or fourth day. After that its route 203 to Orburgh gate and through that to the city itself. Here's hoping it doesn't take longer than a week."

Looking up Dawson saw from the edge of town the two children heading his way. Folding the map and putting it away he picked up his pack and put it on as Simon and Samantha reached him. Both children stopped at the sign and all three of them waited for several minutes for the other to say something. Samantha seemed intent not to even make eye contact as she deliberately looked away.

"So... you're supposed to watch us?" Simon said.

Dawson looked over at the off put young boy, "Yeah I guess so..." He said.

The boy puffed out his chest trying to make himself bigger, "Well we don't need you to babysit us!" Simon replied, "We know how to get along on our own."

"Sure you do..." Dawson said smiling at the boys bravado, "But even if you do if I were to show up at Oreburgh without you two in tow I'd get a royal chewing out from both your parents and mine. So do me the favor of letting me tag along with you two"

"Well... we could let you tag along, but we wanted to do this by ourselves." Simon replied.

"Fine let me make this easier for you then." Dawson said, "You let me tag along or I coincidentally follow you everywhere you go until we reach Oreburgh city."

"Hey that's... that's... NOT FAIR, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The boy cried aghast.

"Yeah I can. Listen we both get the short end of the stick in this situation." Dawson replied, "So let's try not to make this last longer by fighting it."

"He's right Simon." Samantha said, "Lets just get this over with so we don't have to deal with him for that long."

She directed a cold stare at him as she walked past the new trainer. Simon looked back and forth between his sister and Dawson. Finally he settled on Dawson and watched him with a confused look.

"I thought her Pokemon beauty contests sounded stupid..." He said with a sigh.

"Oh..." Simon replied understanding.

Catching up to Samantha the three began walking down the road towards their first destination. Simon's sister made no acknowledgment of the two as they caught up to her. She made her irritation with Dawson abundantly clear as she refused to even look at him and kept a haughty attitude whenever he tried to talk to her.

It didn't take long for the trio to make it to the forest surrounding the town. The road was well maintained however and Dawson knew that if they stuck with it they would reach Jubilife within the next two days or so. This train of thought was the primary reason he cringed when Simon Stopped at a nearby trail to the road. He tried to keep walking past it, hoping he could overrule the child's intent by passive aggressive means, but was forced to stop when the boy began talking to him.

"Hey we're going to take this path right?" He asked Dawson.

"I was hoping to avoid it." The teenager replied.

"But if we take the main road we'll never meet any Pokemon along the way." Simon protested.

"Yeah that was the intent." He said, "Get to Jubilife then Oreburgh as fast as possible and be done with this."

"We can't do that!" Simon said, "We need Pokemon for this journey, we won't get any taking the main road."

"My heart bleeds for you." Dawson replied.

Samantha let out a 'humph' and started walking down the path, "Come on Simon, his parents will chew him out if he doesn't stick with us so it's not like he gets a say in where we go." She said.

"What... Oh yeah." The boy said understanding.

With that he started walking down the path after his sister. Dawson was left on the side of the road staring at the kids as they walked further and further away. Closing his eyes and feeling a start of headache he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Stupid brat is using my own arguments against me..." He said starting down the path as well.

For the next several hours the group made good time though the forest. The clear sky and cool air made the traveling easy for the trio. The path, like the road they left, was well maintained and easy to walk over with very few roots, rocks, or potholes to worry about. Dawson found himself enjoying the easy trip and began to let his mind wander only to nearly run into Simon and Samantha as they stopped in front of him.

"Hey whats the big-" Dawson started

He was immediately shushed by Samantha, "Shh look!" she said.

Ahead of the three on the trail was a wild Pokemon hovering near a tree along the side of the path. It's body was comprised of three orange hexagons in a triangular formation with a face in the center of each one. The only distinguishing differences between the three faces was a small red triangle at the top of the bottom face. Two wings at the side of it'd body flapped as it drank something from the side of the tree.

"A Combee." Simon said excitedly, "Oh and it's female too!"

Drawing the Pokeball at his waist and unhooking and dropping his pack he stepped towards towards the Pokemon. With a smooth motion he threw the capsule and from inside flashed a bight light releasing his Piplup. The water penguin stood ready for battle as the Combee stopped gathering from the tree and squared off with the small bird.

"Piplup use peck!" The boy shouted.

Her beak glowing white Piplup leapt into action. Her bound crossing the distance and air between the two Pokemon. The Combee barely had time to dodge to the side as the bird flew though the space it occupied mere moments ago.

Landing a few feet away Puplup turned and faced her opponent again. The Combee chose to use this time to beat its wings releasing a sweet fragrance from its body. The odor permeated though the air and Piplup found herself and her body relaxing to the sweet smell.

"Piplup snap out of it!" Simon said.

Before his Pokemon could respond she was hit with a massive burst of wind and pushed back. Falling over herself she gripped the ground as the Combee continued to use its gust to push back the small bird. Slowly losing her grip Piplup struggled to hang on despite the wind.

"Hang in their Piplup and use peck when the wind stops." Simon said.

As soon as the Combee's gust lessened by a fraction Piplup was up and charging the bug Pokemon. With it's beak glowing it made another diving lunge at Combee. It's second attack fared much better as the Combee was knocked backwards into the dirt. Piplup landed and readied itself for another attack.

"Alright Piplup I got this!" Simon shouted.

Pulling a Pokeball from his waist the boy took a step towards the recovering Combee. Simon raised the ball above his head, swung it behind his back as far as his arm could stretch, then brought it back forwards in a circular counter clockwise swinging motion, and with a single rotation let the Pokeball fly. The Combee had just righted itself when the ball hit it. With a single flash it's body turned red and was absorbed into the capsule.

Hitting the ground the ball began to shake and tremble as the center light blinked repeatedly as the Pokemon inside struggled to escape. Several moments past as everyone watched and waited to see the result. Simon gulped as he watched the efforts of his first battle. Seconds later both the beeping and the trembling stopped and the ball let off a pinging noise.

Practically leaping for joy Simon rushed over to the ball and picked it up. As soon as it was in his hands he rushed over to Piplup and wrapped the tiny bird Pokemon in a relatively massive hug. Jumping up and down he laughed and started spinning around in excitement.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" He said "We just caught our first Pokemon Piplup!"

Dawson leaned over and whispered Samantha, "That was a softball pitch?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied coldly.

"Your going to be on this whole 'you hate me' thing for a while aren't you?" Dawson said sighing.

Simon, who had finally calmed down enough to recall his Piplup, walked over to the two and looked between them again. Dawson chose not to say anything but begin walking again. Passing Simon his sister soon followed and the boy was left with the distinct feeling that somehow the joy of catching his first Pokemon was lost on the two. Sighing dejectedly he put his newly captured Pokemon on his belt and started walking after them.

Another hour or so passed and the group eventually came to a stop at a stream that passed near the trail. Without a word Dawson took off his pack and placed it near a log before sitting down on it. Simon and Samantha looked at each other for a second before their gaze returned to the new trainer.

"Why are we stopping?" Simon asked.

Taking out a energy bar Dawson looked up at the two, "Because I'm hungry and its close enough to lunch time to warrant a break for some food." He replied.

"Well we're going on ahead." Samantha said as she started walking.

Giving Dawson's energy bar and envious look Simon felt his stomach grumble, "But sis..." Simon said.

His reply was shot down by a glare from his sister, "You'll get in trouble if you don't keep an eye on us." She said in a threatening manner.

Dawson chuckled at her reply, "Sure I will but the day two kids like can outdistance me on a hike is the day I give up being sarcastic." Dawson said, "You to kids go on ahead I'll catch up later I'm sure."

Samantha started walking down the path again leaving behind the two guys. Simon gave an anguished look at Dawson's lunch before hurriedly following his sister down the trail as well. Dawson was left eating as he watched the two disappear down the path. After a few moments of munching on his bar he was struck by a thought.

Reaching to his waist he pulled out his Pokeball. Pressing the release button on the ball he let out his Turtwig onto the trail. With a cry he stretched it's legs slightly and looked up at his Trainer expectantly. Dawson held out the last few bites of his energy bar towards his Pokemon. With a shake of its head it, as politely as it could, refused the offered food.

"Ok... so you don't eat regular food." Dawson said, "Are you hungry?"

Turtwig shook his head and walked over to the nearby stream and began to drink the water, "Ahh thirsty." Dawson said.

"So... do you work like regular plants though photosynthesis?" He asked.

Turtwig looked up at his trainer with a confused expression, "Photosynthesis... its where you absorb nutrients and stuff though light or air or somethi- Why am I trying to explain this to a Pokemon?" He asked himself rhetorically.

Standing up he finished off the last few bites of his energy bar Dawson picked up his pack and prepared to head out again. Reaching to his waist he pulled out Turtwig's Pokeball and readied to return the Pokemon to its container. He was stopped when Turtwig let out a cry and started walking next to him.

Blinking a few times Dawson looked at his Pokemon, "You want travel outside?" He said to his nodding Turtwig, "Well I guess that's fair. Its not like it'll hurt anyone."

With that he began walking again with Turtwig following a few steps behind him. He had spent about ten minutes, he guessed, eating his lunch so the two kids would have only gotten a little further ahead of him. Sure enough after a few minutes of walking Dawson heard the telltale sounds of a battle up ahead. Soon Dawson could see though the trees both Simon and Samantha ahead.

Samantha had her Chimchar out of its Pokeball and was currently battling with what looked like a bundle of leaves. The green mass of foliage dodged to the side again and again as Chimchar attacked with a rapid series of claw swipes. Dawson approached behind Simon and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

Jumping slightly Simon turned towards him, "Dawson!" He said, "Jeeze you startled me."

"Yeah sorry," Dawson replied. "What is that thing?"

"That's a Burmy." He said, "Its a bug type Pokemon, often found in forests, surrounds it self with a cocoon of leaves for warmth, can evolve-"

"I just asked what it was not the human Pokedex entry." He said interrupting, "You know for a Pokemon with fire coming out of its butt I expected more... well... fire."

"She could just win with a fire attack but then the Burmy would likely run away." Simon replied.

Dawson watched as the Burmy launched a counter attack at Chimchar. Several multicolored balls of light shone from its leaf coat and shot towards the fire Pokemon. With a grace of a gymnast Chimchar leapt backwards into the air and landed on a tree avoiding the attack.

"Limber little fellow." Dawson commented

"Yeah Chimchar's are often picked by coordinators because of that." Simon replied.

"Not that someone like you would care about that." Samantha said over her shoulder, "Chimchar ember!"

The monkey Pokemon jumped down from the tree and spit out a wave of red hot spheres of fire. The attack shot towards the Burmy while it stood its ground. Inches from the bug Pokemon the fire attack crashed into a clear glass like wall in front of Burmy. The Pokemon slowly started to back away from the wall towards some of the nearby brush. Before it could retreat Chimchar leapt over the wall and landed directly in front of Burmy.

"Fury swipes!" Samantha shouted.

Chimchar wasted no time launching a rapid series of claw slashes across the bug Pokemon's body. Layer upon layer of leaves was stripped away until the fire Pokemon was finally attacking the bug underneath. With a smooth motion Samantha pulled a Pokeball from her waist and brought it up in front of her face.

"OK Chimchar!" She said.

Closing her eyes she visualized the Burmy in front of her as her Chimchar dodged out of the way. Doing a graceful pirouette she let the Pokeball slide from her hand and arc though the air towards the wounded Pokemon. Finishing her spin she held a pose with her eyes closed and listened as the Pokeball found its target and began capturing the bug Pokemon. She held her pose, still as a statue, while the pings sounded as the Burmy fought the capture. With a final ping the ball lay still and Samantha finally opened her eyes, rewarded with the sight of the now occupied Pokeball.

Letting out a held breath she straightened out and walked over to the red and white ball and picked it up. Patting her Chimchar on the head she pulled out its Pokeball and returned the fire Pokemon to its ball with her Pokemon returned she placed both balls into her pack. Standing up and walking over to Dawson and Simon she looked at her brother expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Oh..." Simon started nervously, "It was really good, you did a great job catching that Burmy!"

"The over the top flair seemed unnecessary though." Dawson said as he started walking down the path again.

"I didn't ask YOU!" Samantha snapped.

"I know you didn't, now hurry up I want to cover more ground before nightfall." He said.

Simon's sister was about to shout something else out but a quick poke and a shake of the head from him stopped her from starting a shouting match. Adjusting his pack Simon started walking after the teenager with his sister begrudgingly following behind him. Samantha settled for grumbling to herself about how much of a jerk Dawson was.

Another few hours later Dawson found himself stopping yet again for the kids to catch up behind him. He considered himself lucky, however, that Turtwig seemed to be able to keep up with his pace without even showing signs of fatigue unlike the children. Both Simon and Samantha were dragging their feet and lagging behind as Dawson clearly showed his aptitude for travel under these conditions by constantly out pacing them. Sitting on a rock he glanced at the sky and sighed as he noticed the sun creeping closer and closer to the horizon.

"Dawson can we take another break?" Simon pleaded.

Having given up on the cold shoulder an hour ago Simon's sister had started to mimic her brothers complaining "My feet hurt so much." she said.

"You two aren't really the outdoors type are you?" Dawson asked sarcastically.

It was becoming painfully obvious to him how under prepared they were for this trip. Shortly after Samantha had captured her Burmy Simon had asked if Dawson had any more food to share with them. Soon after that the two had started to lag behind him. Dressing in their Sunday best might make them look good in front of the professor but traveling though the woods it was asking for trouble. With shoes not meant for traveling, clothes not meant to be moved around in, and having no food Dawson's headache was rapidly growing into a migraine more powerful then any he had previously.

Getting no response from the kids Dawson sighed, "Alright since it's getting late we'll make camp here." He said.

"Camp?" Samantha asked.

"Aren't we staying at a Pokemon center?" Simon said.

Dawson looked at them as if they grew another head, "There are a lot of Pokemon centers... However there isn't THAT many."

"But... our mom only packed sleeping gear for... you know... and actual bed." Simon said with worry in his voice.

"Wait... WHAT?" Dawson said aghast, "You came out here into the middle of the woods, with no tent, no supplies, no food, NO WATER, and worse still no idea? Unbelievable... Seriously did either of you think about this at all?"

"Well mom was always busy with work, I was just happy be able to go on my adventure." Simon said nervously.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it." Samantha said.

"Actually the level of incompetence on display here from both your mother and you two almost requires that I handle this in the most jerkish way possible." Dawson said sighing.

"Hey don't make fun of my mom by calling her... whatever you called us!" Simon snapped.

At this point Dawson wasn't listening as he placed his pack down and pulled the map he had stored in one of the many pockets along the side. Unfolding it he lay the map on the ground and started looking over it. Simon and Samantha both walked over and looked at the map Dawson was pouring over.

"What are all those dots on it?" Samantha asked.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume your not talking about the dots that came with the map and in fact are referring to the ones I put down." Dawson said earning him a dark look from Samantha. "These are locations of important things like Pokemon centers, Poke marts, Gyms and other various places that could be useful."

"So where are we?" Simon asked.

"Try to find out in the time it takes me to find what we need." Dawson said

Before Simon could even ask for a hint Dawson folded up the map and started putting it away to the sounds of the boys protest. With the map in a side pocket Dawson stood up and started getting his pack on his shoulders. With it finally back on he addressed Simon.

"Too late, I found what we need." he said. "Now listen both of you." There's a Pokemon center further down this path, several miles further down I should add. We can make it but barely and only if we really hoof it to get there."

"Hoof it?" Samantha asked.

"Effectively move at a pace just shy of running." Dawson replied, "I really don't see much of an option other then that. Its still spring and it can get cold at night, without a sleeping bag or tent you guys are likely to freeze your asses off if you spent the night out here."

"Wait you want us to run the rest of the way?" Simon asked aghast.

"Yes." Dawson replied.

"Ohh man..." The boy said falling to the dirt in a sitting position. "Can we at least rest a little first?"

Rolling his eyes Dawson took off his pack again and leaned it against a tree, "Fine you guys get a five minute break."

Both kids let out a breath of relief and Samantha sat down next to her brother. Dawson was about to pull something from his pack when a nearby patch of bushes started to rustle. All three trainers attention was drawn to it as a small insect like creature crawled out. It was red and beige color with its body looking like some little fat composer.

"Oh a Kricketot." Simon said. "Someone should catch it..."

"Dawson" Samantha said.

"Yeah, what?" Dawson asked.

She pointed to his Pokemon as it stared down the Kricketot, "Turtwig looks like he wants to fight." She said.

Dawson looked down at his Pokemon and to him it did indeed look like it wanted to fight. Turtwig was all but chomping at the bit to attack the Kricketot. Sighing slightly Dawson took a step forwards and stood next to his Pokemon.

"Alright Turtwig..." He said before pausing. "Umm... what can you do?"

"Start off simple Dawson" Simon said, "Just have him use a tackle attack."

"OK, Turtwig use tackle... I guess..." Dawson commanded.

With that Turtwig charged forwards towards the Kricketot slamming its body into the surprised Pokemon. Recovering from the impact the Pokemon let out a growl and squared off against Turtwig. For several moments they stared each other down neither one wanting to take the initiative.

"Turtwig is waiting for an order Dawson!" Simon shouted.

"Oh right." Dawson said, "alright Turtwig... umm... Tackle again."

Another charge and another impact and Turtwig sent the Kricketot sliding back with his impact. The Kricketot however began to glow in response to the attacks. Dawson didn't notice as he ordered another tackle to his grass Pokemon. For several seconds Turtwig hit the Kricketot again and again. It was only after ordering his Pokemon to attack again did Dawson realize what the Pokemon was doing.

As Turtwig charged forwards the light emanating from Kricketot formed in its body. As soon as Turtwig launched itself at the Pokemon the light flashed outwards and Dawson's Pokemon was sent flying backwards into a tree. Crashing into the trunk Turtwig fell to the ground with a thud. The Kricketot let out a happy musical sound in response to its victory.

Dawson was left looking at his Pokemon with a mix of disbelief and embarrassment. The Kricketot scampered off into the brush as Dawson began to hear a snickering behind him. It grew from snickering, to giggling, to barely restrained laughter, to full on laughing as Simon and Samantha doubled over in fits of hysterics.

"H-How could you lose to a Kricketot?" Simon said between breaths.

"Oh my god that was pathetic!" Samantha added with her own laughter.

Dawson's face rapidly flushed as he recalled Turtwig. Putting the Pokeball away he walked over to his backpack amidst the children's laughter and collected his things in silence. Tossing his pack over his shoulder he began heading down the path.

"Breaks over, get moving." He said as he walked away.

The sun had already set leaving the sky a mostly dark save for the dusk glow along the horizon as the group finally reached the Pokemon center. Dawson was slightly winded as he pretty much jogged the entire way, the kids however had the worst of it. He knew he could have gone a little slower for their sake but being laughed at annoyed him considerably.

Dawson looked up at the Pokemon center while he waited for the kids to catch up. It was a log building and almost quaint in its appearance. The forest surrounding the center had a few missing trees and several planted saplings growing telling Dawson where they got the logs. It's Porch contained a few wooden chairs and led into a large waiting area and counter where the Joy's worked.

"You... you almost... left us... behind." Simon gasped.

Both brother and sister had finally caught up to Dawson as he examined the Pokemon center. They were covered in sweat and gasping for breath as they slowed down from their exhausting run. As soon as they got close both of them collapsed onto the grass on the side of the path.

"If I wanted to leave you behind I would have gotten here long before the sun set." Dawson replied.

"Oh you must be the new trainers Rowan called ahead about." Came the voice of a Nurse Joy, "I didn't expect you until tomorrow though."

Dawson looked up on the porch at the Joy talking to them. Her pink and white nurse dress indicating who she was even more then the fact that she was the only one apparently at the center. Dawson smiled and walked up the porch while Samantha and Simon tried to get back on their feet.

"Yeah if these kids had packed properly we would have camped out tonight but being unprepared as they were it was better to do a forced march than risk it." Dawson said, "If at all possible is there anyplace I can put my pack? I still need to head back to Sandgem and pick up a few things from the Pokemart there for these kids."

"Wait your heading back to town?" Joy asked.

"Yeah these kids have no camping supplies so I need to amend that. While I'm sure a little running would be good for them I don't think even I'm callous enough to make them do it for every Pokemon center." Dawson replied.

"No I wasn't asking about why." She clarified, "Officer Jenny is inside the center she might be willing to give you a ride."

"Really? That would be awesome." Dawson said smiling, "Oh before I go can you look after my Turtwig, he ended getting beat up by a weird bug-"

"Kricketot!" Simon gasped out.

"-Yeah one of those." He finished.

"Sure I'll take Turtwig while I introduce you to Officer Jenny." The nurse said.

An hour later Dawson was on his way back to the Pokemon center riding in Officer Jenny's sidecar. Loaded down with several plastic bags from the Pokemart he watched the trees fly by as they traveled down the road in the twilight. A set of lights ahead signaled to the trainer the end of the ride as the Pokemon center came into sight.

As the motorcycle pulled up along side the center Dawson started to climb out, "Thanks again Officer." He said gathering his bags from the sidecar.

"No problem trainer." She said saluting, "Glad to help."

Without another word she accelerated into the night on her bike leaving Dawson standing in front of the center. Gathering up the bags he headed up the buildings porch and into the Pokemon center. The inside was surprisingly well lit and maintained inside with the walls and floor made out of flat wood. Dawson speculated that there was likely insulation and wires between the log exterior and wood floor and ceiling interior. The main desk was currently empty and no one was around that he could see.

"Umm hello?" He called out.

"Ahh you're back." Joy said walking in from the rear of the building, "Sorry I was just watching the Pokemon in the back field."

"Back field?" Dawson asked.

"Yes since we're so far into the woods there's a field not far from here. You can find Pokemon there at almost any time of the day or night." She replied, "Oh your Turtwig is fine by the way. He was just knocked out in your battle. The kids you were with went to bed, apparently they were pretty tired."

"Oh... OK." Dawson said, "Joy... can you show me this place?"

A few minutes later the two of them had parted some bushes and stepped out into a large open field. The moon was high in the sky by now and it's light allowed both nurse and trainer to see clearly. From where they were they could see several Pokemon wandering around, playing, or just passing though this open area.

"Right..." Dawson said focusing on the Pokemon.

"What's the matter?" Joy asked.

"I want to catch one." Dawson replied, "I don't really care about being a trainer but getting laughed at for losing to that bug irritates the hell out of me."

"Oh... have you battled before?" She asked.

"Well... that bug was the first," Dawson said sheepishly, "and clearly that did not go well. Turtwig was doing... I think it was tackle and the bug just one shotted him."

"Well you should check what attacks your Turtwig has first." She said, "If all you did was tackles then its likely you weren't even aware it could do anything else."

"Check?" Dawson asked giving her a confused look.

"You have a Pokedex don't you?" Joy said.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the small device. "Yeah this thing right?" He asked.

"Yes open it up and look up your own Pokemon." She told him.

Opening the computer Dawson cycled though the options. "Umm... Tackle, Bite, Absorb, and Razor leaf."

"Ok now try choosing a Pokemon you want to capture." Joy said handing him Turtwigs Pokeball.

Looking at the field Dawson was silent a few moments before seeing one he liked. "Oh man... That one." He said pointing to the Pokemon.

"A Shinx? A good choice, its an electric type which means your Turtwig should be strong against it." She said, "is that why you chose it?"

"What? he is?" Dawson said looking at her surprised. "I picked it because that thing looks adorable. I mean seriously it's fluffy, black and blue, and one of the cutest things imaginable."

Joy looked slightly shocked when Dawson gave his reason. She often ran into trainers who would chose based on evolution paths or abilities some did pick based on looks but picking one based on adorableness was surprising to her. The trainer didn't notice however as he was already walking towards the Shinx he chose. He tossed the ball up into the air and caught it several times before he signaled out the Pokemon with a pointed finger.

"Nothing personal... but my pride is at stake here." He said addressing the Shinx.

Throwing the ball it flew threw the air before releasing Turtwig with a flash. Many of the other Pokemon in the field fled to the outer edge of the field when Dawson's Pokemon was released. The Shinx, however, stood it's ground and squared off with the grass Pokemon.

Taking a deep breath Dawson stood behind his Pokemon, "OK..." Dawson said. "Let's do... umm... razor leaf."

Without another prompting Turtwig's sapling attached to him flicked forwards two leaves. They flew though the air spinning more like shuriken then leaves. Leaping to the side the Shinx dodged the attack and charged forwards towards Turtwig. Before the grass Pokemon could dodge the Shinx impacted and sent Turtwig sliding back.

"Umm... I guess... absorb then." Dawson called out.

From around the Shinx several red orbs were drawn out of the Pokemon and flew over to Turtwig being absorbed into his body. The bruises inflicted by the Shinx's last attack seemed to fade away while the Shinx itself looked fatigued and out of breath. In response the electric Pokemon's fur began to spark and it launched a small bolt of lightning towards Turtwig. The spark made contact and the grass Pokemon felt the hit but simply shook of the damage still raring to fight.

"Let's try... Tackle!" Dawson said with greater enthusiasm.

Turtwig charged forwards bearing down on the winded Shinx. Like the electric Pokemon's previous tackle attack this one wasn't avoided either and Shinx was sent flying backwards into the grass. Turtwig stood ready, not following up on the tackle, waiting for Dawson to give the next command.

"Alright use-" Dawson said

"No Dawson don't attack!" Joy called out, "Now you need to capture Shinx with a Pokeball."

"OH, Right!" Dawson said reaching for a ball from his belt. "Forgot for a moment."

Pulling back Dawson pitched the Pokeball towards the electric Pokemon. Flying though the air the Shinx was hit and it's body flashed red as it was absorbed into the capture device. Holding still, not daring to move, Dawson watched the ball tremble and it's center light flash repeatedly. Agonizing moments passed while trainer, nurse, and Pokemon all watched the ball. What seemed like an eternity to Dawson, which was really just a few seconds, the Pokeball stopped moving and it let out a soft click.

Dawson let out a large breath in a sigh as he realized a soft clapping sound could be heard. Looking over at Joy he saw her clapping and smiling at his accomplishment. Blushing slightly he picked up the now occupied Pokeball.

"Good job to you both!" She said bending down and petting Turtwig.

"Thanks..." Dawson said looking at the Pokeball, "You think it would be obnoxious to wake the kids to brag about capturing a Pokemon?"

"Yes... yes it would." Joy said flatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawson is a character based in Cornova's Pokewars alternate universe.

April 18th

It was morning in the Pokemon center and Dawson was waiting in the lobby of the building for his two charges to wake up and finish getting ready. Two extra backpacks lay next to his own, packed during the morning, and both contained much of what he bought yesterday. As he leaned against the wall of the center his hand held the white and red Pokeball he used last night. He had been staring at it for the last half hour trying to wrap his mind around the idea of even having a second Pokemon. Finally moving the teenager reached into his pocket for his Pokedex.

He had heard the data entry for Shinx last night but this time he wanted to find out more about the one he caught. He found out last night his Shinx was a she when Joy pointed out to him the various differences between the Pokemon. Shortly after she then gave him a basic rundown on the Pokedex uses while chiding for not paying attention when Rowan explained it.

"Charge, Bite, Spark, and... Scary Face, who comes up with the names of these attacks?" He said, "On one hand they're surprisingly descriptive, on the other you have names that really don't tell you anything..."

He had spent most of his morning packing for Samantha and Simon. The two were fast asleep when he got back to the room last night and when dawn arrived it looked as if neither of them were going to wake up anytime soon. Normally the Pokemon center offered meals to trainers that passed on through but it was currently only housing Dawson and his companions so Joy was waiting until the children awoke before starting anything.

He was grateful for the lack of any other trainers at the center as he didn't want to be pestered with requests to battle. As annoyed as he was with himself admitting it, he found himself enjoying last nights fight. The battle, capture, and pride all gave him a warm fuzzy feeling he often associated with winning. Seeing Simon and Samantha heading towards the lobby he pushed the idea of enjoying battle to the back of his mind with the excuse that it was just his ego being stroked and not actual enjoyment.

"It's about time you guys woke up." Dawson said, "Another hour or two and we'd be having lunch instead of breakfast."

His opinion of the kids had gone up slightly as they were no longer wearing the 'Sunday best' clothes and had shifted into much more normal attire. Simon was dress like any young boy would with jeans and a T-shirt while Samantha wore a Skirt instead of jeans. Simon yawned at Dawson's comment while Samantha simply gave him a dirty look.

"People who can actually capture a Pokemon are allow to sleep in every now and then. Besides you're not our mother you can't tell us when to get up." She snapped in response.

Dawson checked his watch, "And at eight forty five we get our first uppity comment from the pint sized peanut gallery. What a wonderful way to start the day." He replied, "You two get breakfast from Joy then let's get going. If we waste more time here then it'll likely be another day you have to put up with me. Also, these are your new backpacks. Get used to them."

Samantha scoffed at the packs, "I don't want to use those." She said.

"What you want isn't something I'm caring about right now. These have the supplies I bought for you and you're going to use them." Dawson said

"Make me." She replied.

Dawson felt the first pains of an oncoming headache, "Fine, don't use it. Next time we're outside however, enjoy sleeping with only a few blankets and sheets because I'm sure as hell not going to plan our trip to with every night spent at a Pokemon center."

"You don't plan our trip." Samantha said, "Your just following along with us."

Dawson pulled out a map and spread it out on the floor in front of them, "Tell me where we are right now and the easiest way to get to Jubilife." He said indicating to the map, "Come on... its not that obnoxious of a request."

Both kids looked down nervously at the map. Simon went first and pointed to an area in the general part of Sinnoh he knew he was in. Samantha did the same, she at least knew where lake Verity was, and they both looked up at the trainer. Dawson had to close his eyes rub his temples at where the pointed.

"Congratulations Samantha you are currently in Twinleaf town," He said, "Don't smirk yet Simon, your finger is currently hovering over my house in Oreburgh. Now for the next part, show me how to get to Jubilife from where your fingers are."

Samantha went first this time. She was confident in her knowledge of the area, now that she had her bearing's on the map, that her hand quickly slid along the map to what she assumed was the symbol for Jubilife city. Simon took a little longer seeing if following the lines already on the map worked any better.

"Well Simon wins this round on a technicality as he got to Jubilife. Although going around a series of mountains instead of through is ill advised." He said, "Samantha... you're in Canalave city, Jubilife is landlocked. No oceans around it."

Dawson couldn't help but feel a bit of smug satisfaction at how Samantha's face burned red from embarrassment. "Let's look at the facts. First off is your inability to read a map, secondly is that you're completely unprepared for the idea of camping out, third is the utter lack of useful skills needed to do travel like this."

"What do mean?" Simon asked.

"Can either of you cook or clean?" Dawson replied, "Do you know how to pack for trips, What supplies to bring, What to do when your lost? Listen I know you guys may think you don't need me or that you don't like me being here but the fact is, your parents sent me along with you in the hopes that some of my experience might rub off on you. Frankly I'm not so hopeful."

Dawson would have continued in not for the sound of rumbling coming from Simon, "Umm can we get something to eat?" He asked.

Dawson sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, I think Joy was talking about making breakfast so check in with her."

Dawson watched as the two turned and headed off to get breakfast. Dealing with the kids was wearing thin his patience and having them fight every thing he said was going to make this trip impossible. He couldn't even tell if Samantha or Simon were willing to use their new backpacks much less take the route he had planned.

Half an hour later he found out his answer as they said their goodbyes to Nurse Joy and headed off into the woods. Both kids had accepted their new backpacks begrudgingly, although Dawson suspected it was more due to nurse Joy then what he said, and they had agreed on Dawson's planned route to Jubilife city. The path they were currently on was mostly just a dirt road thought the woods that would eventually link back up with Route 202.

For now the group was making their way though the forest at a brisk pace. Dawson was once again in the lead with the children following behind him a little ways. Both of them were still trying to get used to the extra weight from the backpacks and Dawson suspected that in an hour or two the requests for breaks would start coming from them.

Sure enough after three hours of walking, without a single Pokemon to slow them down, Simon and Samantha started making their fatigue known, "Dawson we need a break." Simon said.

"Yeah, we can't keep carrying these packs..." Samantha whined.

"Please Dawson..." Simon said.

Rolling his eyes the trainer sighed, "Fine..." He replied, "There should be a field up ahead. We can take a breather there and I'll make lunch."

The field ahead was, as many are, large and open with the path the group was taking going though the center of it. At the edge they arrived at Dawson took off his pack and set it down next to a nearby tree while both Samantha and Simon collapsed on whatever part of the ground looked softest. Dawson shook his head at the lack of stamina both kids displayed and began to pull out the necessary equipment for a lunch.

Several minutes later Dawson had a small teakettle beginning to whistle over a gas burner while the two kids were occupying themselves. Simon had borrowed Dawson's map and was currently looking over it, occasionally asking a question as he tried to decipher the symbols and figure out how to read it. His Pokemon had been released and were miming the young boy's actions. Samantha had released her Chimchar and Burmy and was having them use their attacks in various ways to see what worked.

"Dawson why is this map so weird?" Simon asked, "I've seen maps before in the Pokemon center and they don't look like this."

Dawson looked up from where he was pulling out small plastic cups, "Thats simple, the maps in the Pokemon center are mostly road maps. They're the most commonly used because trainers stick to roads from one city to the next. What your looking at there is whats called a topographic map."

"Topographic?" Simon asked watching the teen put in packs of noodles into each cup.

"A road map is more concerned with getting routes and streets marked down," Dawson replied, "Topographic is used to show what the land is like, mountains, rivers, and buildings."

"How?" He said

Dawson reached over and grabbed the tea kettle, "Well obviously the symbols on it," He said pouring the water into each cup, "The lines are hills the closer they are to each other the steeper the hill. The dots are locations which you can find though the key at the bottom of the map."

"Jeeze how do you know all this stuff?" Simon asked.

"In my spare time I go out hiking with my dad." Dawson said checking his watch, "This is basic stuff you should know if you two want to continue to go off the beaten path."

Simon was about the respond when he looked at the cups and then to the teenager, "I didn't think we'd be eating ramen noodles when we're out here." He said disparagingly.

"It's dry, light, and easy to cook." Dawson said, "And it cooks fast. SAMANTHA FOODS UP!"

The Pokemon coordinator let her companions finish their current attacks and then the three of them headed back over to where the boys were. Simon had already started eating his cup and Dawson handed Samantha her cup as she got over to them. She was about to eat when she looked about for a second.

"Dawson why haven't you let your Pokemon out?" She asked.

He thought about making a sarcastic remark about why but chose not to since Samantha had actually asked without giving him any flack. Reaching to his waist he grabbed both Pokeballs and let both Shinx and Turtwig out at the same time. The Pokemon flashed into existence before them. Shinx let out a yawn and stretched its forelegs and started sniffing about. Turtwig simply trotted over to a sunny patch of grass and started to snooze.

"Wait... When did you catch a Shinx!" Simon said looking at Dawson.

"Last night." Dawson replied nonchalantly.

"What I don't remember that." The boy said.

"You two were sleeping at the time." Dawson said finishing up his meal.

The teen's Shinx, having finished stretching, walked over to the three trainers and began sniffing around. Samantha reached over and pet the Pokemon softly eliciting a soft purr. Taking that as a sign of approval she lifted up the lightning Pokemon and held it in her lap while she petted her.

"Why a Shinx?" She asked.

"Because it looked adorable." Dawson replied.

"Adorable?" Simon repeated.

"Do I question your choices in Pokemon?" Dawson asked, "I do not so hurry up and finish your lunch so we can get going."

Thankfully for Dawson both children refrained from asking anymore questions for the rest of the meal. After the meal he handed out cleanup tasks to Simon and Samantha, despite their complaints, while informing them of basic wilderness etiquette. He overruled their whining after informing them of the fact that he was carrying the majority of the food and garbage and the least they could do was help clean up.

Once finished Dawson and the kids headed out once again with their Pokemon returned to their balls. All except Shinx who found a comfortable spot on the top of Dawson's backpack and napped the rest of the trip. He didn't mind the extra weight, it wasn't the heaviest load he had to work with by far, and even with his Pokemon managed to once again outpaced the two kids.

He was glad for the good weather lately. If it had been much colder, raining, or even worse snowing then likely this trek would have near impossible. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his Pokedex and began to scan though some of the Pokemon attacks in the pocket encyclopedia. He was sure he remembered seeing something about an attack that cleared weather during his morning examination of the device.

Several hours later Simon and Samantha were once again exhausted, "Seriously how do you manage to keep going?" The boy asked as he struggled to keep up.

"Yeah... I'm beat..." Samantha said, "Are we at a Pokemon center yet?"

"We're not staying at a Pokemon center tonight." Dawson replied.

"WHAT!" Both kids said in shock.

"I said we're not staying at a center tonight," The teen said again, "We're camping out tonight so I can make sure you two know the basics of sleeping outdoors."

"But there are no showers out here." Simon said.

"Or beds." Samantha added

"Or heating." Simon said.

"Or mute buttons." Dawson lamented, "listen you two, I explained this already. Your parents had me tag along with you two on your little adventure to show you the ropes of hiking and camping. So far I'm amazed at how stereotypical you two are acting. It's honestly sounding like you kids never even went on a long walk much less a hike."

"That's not true!" Samantha replied, "We went on walks though Amity Square all the time."

"I guess that counts." Dawson said rolling his eyes, "We have a ways to keep going though so suck it up for now."

As much as he wanted to continue their trek Dawson was finally forced to admit, two hours later, that they weren't going to get any farther. The sun approaching the horizon and the sky turning shades of yellow Dawson located a decent area to camp and came to a stop. Both Simon and Samantha behind him took this as a sign that it was time for a break and once again collapsed onto the ground.

Turning he gave them an exasperated look and sighed, "You know this drama you kids constantly keep giving me every time we stop is getting a bit old." He said. "As hard as I'm pushing you, you two are nowhere near weak enough that you have to collapse on the ground every time we stop."

"Says you." Simon replied.

"You know if we were doing that whole 'run to the Pokemon center' every day... then yes you would get to flop on the ground like a sack of potatoes." Dawson said, "But no we're walking, over fairly flat ground too, if your telling me walking for most of the day wipes you out to this extent then really you two have no right going on a Pokemon Journey."

"Hey!" Both kids shouted.

Dawson gave them a patronizing look, "Seriously?" He asked, "You guys have been out here two days already. You didn't have proper supplies, you had no food, you apparently can't walk long distances, and what's more you don't even know how to travel. Did you think you'd be able to drive to each gym? Or each gym was within a days walk of each other?"

"Well... no" Samantha replied sheepishly.

"At least you realized that..." Dawson said sarcastically, "Anyways both of you two need to pay attention to this since I'm going to explain it once."

With that he brought out the single person camping tent. He explained and showed them how to set it up before pointing out their own tents and making them try to set up theirs. Both of them failed their first attempts at setting up as Dawson expected but he helped them though once they got stuck. From there he explained about their sleeping bags and mats. By this point the sun was beginning to set and Dawson went about getting a small fire going.

While showing them how to set up was easy getting them to do basic chores around the camp was another matter entirely. Both Simon and Samantha wanted to train with their Pokemon and despite every ounce of logic used they steadfastly refused to anything else until they could train for a bit. So as dusk fell upon the campsite Dawson was left making dinner for the three of them and watching the two kids train their Pokemon.

Simon was the more focused of the two siblings. He trained their physical strength and stamina by making them run though impromptu obstacle courses. Followed by refining the attacks of his Pokemon. Working to narrow Piplup's bubble attack into a much more controlled stream. Combee had a much simpler task, make it's gust as strong as possible. All of this to the sound of Simon shouting encouragement and praise.

Samantha, on the other side of the camp, trained her Pokemon differently. She focused more on 'what' her companions could do rather then how much force or accuracy they could do. Sitting close enough to the fire for the light to reach her she would take notes anytime they managed to make their attacks unique or interesting. This also meant she didn't yell at all letting her praise carry more weight when she gave it.

In about an hour the night sky grew too dark and the siblings were forced to recall their Pokemon, unable to train further. Gathering around the campfire Dawson began dishing out the food. Both looked at their food, then to each other, then back to the food. The brown lumpy mass of rice and various gravy covered things unnerved them somewhat.

"Umm... Dawson." Samantha began tentatively, "What is this?"

"Beef, rice, and gravy all dried or freeze dried." He replied beginning to eat.

Samantha watched as the teen began to eat followed by her brother who ate a cautious spoonful before deciding he liked it. She would have been more reluctant, and even might have refused, if her own stomach hadn't let out a grumble loud enough for the others to hear even though they didn't react to it. With her stomach vetoing her reluctance she took a spoonful and tried the mix. It wasn't anything she would call home about but she was hungry enough that the feeling of eating something added it's own flavoring.

"Hey Dawson." Simon said between spoonfuls, "If you don't want to be a trainer then what are you going to do when you get back to Oreburgh?"

"What I'm going to 'go back' to doing in Oreburgh." Dawson corrected, "I worked as a miner apprentice for almost a year there. I was about to become a full on miner like the rest but then I got caught up in this."

"You think digging holes in the ground is better then going off on an adventure with Pokemon?" Simon asked.

"Hey I'm a simple guy." Dawson said. "The other miners are nice and fun to work with. The town, despite being a bit crazy about coal and coal related products, is simple and quiet. I never needed to go on any amazing journey because I like where I was. I don't need to be a trainer."

"But how do you know you wouldn't like it?" Samantha asked.

Dawson pointed his spoon at her. "Well considering the amount of complaining I've been doing lately I'd like to think I made my opinion of this whole deal pretty clear." He replied.

"But you haven't actually done any training" She said, "You've had at most two battles and you made up your mind before you started traveling with us."

"And?" Dawson asked.

"And you've never even given it a chance..." Samantha said.

"Yeah you started this trip hating training." Simon added.

"And?" Dawson asked again.

"And... give it a chance." Samantha said, "Fine let's make a deal. You, along with me and Simon, take part in battles and try to capture Pokemon with us until Oreburgh city. When you get there you decide then if you hate training. If you do that me and Simon won't make trouble for you for the rest of the trip."

"But without you making trouble how will I ever get any opportunities to make fun of you two." Dawson replied sarcastically, "Besides considering that you two couldn't find your way around a tree without getting lost I don't think 'you not making trouble' is anywhere near as worthwhile as you make it out to be."

Samantha glared at the trainer for several moments as he continued to eat and pay her no attention. She knew he was right in that they needed to put up with him to get to Oreburgh city. He was also right about making fun of them as he seemed to enjoy the back and forth from her attitude. Several moments passed before she realized something that might work.

"So your saying you can't do it?" She asked.

Dawson paused, the current spoonful of food hovering near his mouth, "I'm saying I don't need to bother." He replied as he continued to eat.

"I don't think you can do it," Samantha said, "Why else would you avoid it by saying you don't need to?"

"Trainers who don't show up to matches forfeit." Simon said catching on.

"So I forfeit a challenge I don't care about... oh no." Dawson said flatly.

"He can't do it Simon." Samantha said to her brother.

"Yeah, he seemed cool too." Simon replied downcast.

"You two are cute." Dawson said sarcastically, "Keep thinking that I can't if you want."

"Are you saying you can?" Samantha asked.

"I'm saying it doesn't matter to me." Dawson replied.

"If it doesn't matter then why say you don't want to?" Samantha said.

"Yeah, if it doesn't matter then you shouldn't be trying so hard not to." Simon added.

"Who's trying hard not to?" Dawson asked growing increasingly frustrated.

"You are." Samantha said.

"No I'm not." Dawson replied.

"Yes... you are." She said.

"No... I'm not." Dawson said.

"Sure doesn't look like you're not trying hard to get out of the deal." Samantha said with a smug smile.

"You know what... FINE." Dawson said, "I'll take you up on your deal and prove to you that I dislike training even after trying it."

"I'm sure-" Samantha started.

"BUT," Dawson said interrupting her, "Only until Jubilife city.

Samantha paused and considered the caveat for a moment, "Deal." She said.

"Now finish your supper and get to bed before I end up in another childish argument with you two." Dawson said going back to his meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawson is a character based in Cornova's Pokewars alternate universe.

April 20th

The sun shone down on the three trainers and they made their way along route 202 towards Jubilife city. Dawson was at front followed by Samantha and Simon. They had left the woods earlier and were traveling along on of the more used paths to the city. Currently Simon and Samantha were talking to their chaperone. It was clear to anyone watching them his irritation at the two children.

"Seriously Dawson how can you be this bad?" Samantha asked the trainer as they walked down the road.

"Don't want to hear it." He said.

"I mean all six battles so far." Samantha continued.

"Don't want to hear it." He said.

"Not to mention several being non trainers." Simon added.

"Don't want to hear it." He said.

"Yes thank you Simon, against trainers who aren't even that good." Samantha said.

"Don't want to hear it." He said.

"And despite this you haven't even won a single battle." She finished.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Dawson cried out exasperated, "I get it, I suck at this. You don't have to tell me every time I lose a match!"

"Actually the level of incompetence on display here from you almost requires that I remind you every chance I get." Samantha said with a smug grin.

Dawson felt one of the frequent headaches beginning to form in his head, "I'm going to have to watch every damn thing I say to you aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." She replied.

"I don't get why he hasn't really gotten better." Simon said, "I mean we've been training for almost two whole days and we've been battling a lot."

"Yes how you managed to convince me to spend an entire day training is beyond me." Dawson replied.

"We found a Pokemon center to stay at and you agreed." Samantha said.

"I mean it's not like Dawson's terrible when we battle." Simon said.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that he doesn't care about battling." Samantha replied, "I mean remember school Simon? You hated sitting still for so long and always wanted to go outside to try and capture a Pokemon. I'm pretty sure you don't remember most of your lessons at all."

"Well... yeah but this is Pokemon training!" Simon countered.

"Yeah I know. How could I ever hate that?" Dawson said sardonically.

"Well I'm sure that we'll get you a win yet." Simon said, "I'll be a Pokemon trainer trainer!"

"Not likely." Dawson countered, "Seeing as how we've arrived at Jubilife city.

The three had just crested the hill they were walking along and viewed the city spread out before them. The city was like many others with the skyline being dwarfed by a single glass building with a massive communication tower on top. It dwarfed the nearby buildings by a half and dominated the Jubilife skyline.

"That must be the Global terminal!" Simon said.

"Global terminal?" Dawson asked.

"Kinda like the Internet for Pokemon trainers, when searching for people in your town or area you often route though the terminal." Samantha said.

"Oh, there's the Pokemon center and... and... I'VE GOT IT!" Simon said happily pointing to one of the many buildings in the city, "I got it! yeah that'll work. Yes I'm a genius!"

"What do you have and are you going to share any time soon?" Dawson asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"What? Oh, yeah the trainer school!" Simon exclaimed with glee, "We can go there to help you fix your battling! They have day long sessions and classes where people can sit in and learn about Pokemon."

"Fine..." Dawson said with a sigh, "After all quitting my day job, wandering around with two clueless kids, and getting suckered into Pokemon training what's having to go back to school after all that."

"I need to register at the contest hall." Samantha said.

"Yeah, we should find the Pokemon center first." Dawson said, "After that we need to get you singed up for your beauty pageant-"

"Pokemon contest." Samantha corrected.

"Right that thing. Then, like it or not, we're going to get you kids some proper traveling gear." Dawson finished

"You already got us stuff, we've been carrying all this time." Simon said.

"Yeah, but you still need plenty of other things." replied Dawson, "I mean you two do recall that I was the one carrying everyone's food right?"

"Uggghhhhh what a pain!" Simon whined.

An hour later and the three walked out of the Pokemon center in the city. Almost skyscraper in appearance the main trainer housing area was behind the lobby. The rooms they were assigned had an almost hotel feel to them which was a nice change of pace from the more remote Pokemon centers. Registering for Samantha's contest was easier then Dawson expected as it took less then ten minutes total as the contest hall was right next door to the center. A squat circular structure it stood in stark contrast to the Pokemon center's height. The two buildings were located in the same park space and several trainers and coordinators were already outside training and practicing.

Both Simon and Samantha were much happier to leave their packs inside the center at their rooms and even Dawson did feel a little more spry as they walked though the city. All three of them did feel somewhat more at ease now that they were back in the midst of civilization. Dawson's first goal was the shopping district. For the next two hours he helped them stock up on what they would both need on their journey and what food was best to bring along when they couldn't stay at a Pokemon center.

Eventually they stopped with their shopping and started to look for a place for lunch. As they sat at the park surrounding the Pokemon center, their shopping items sitting back in the room, Simon worked at signing up himself and Dawson for some of the classes at the trainer school. Dawson ate his food silently staring at the clouds while the young trainer worked out a schedule for the two of them.

"Right we're all signed up Dawson." Simon said.

"Yay how very lucky for me." The teenager replied, "What are you going to do while we attend classes Samantha?"

"I was hoping to train more with my Pokemon for the contest." She replied, "I don't think we're ready for it yet."

"When is our fist class Simon?" Dawson asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning." The boy said, "Its basic Pokemon battle skills and beginner knowledge."

"Oh joy." Dawson said with little enthusiasm.

The next day both Dawson and Simon sat in on one of the many training lessons during the day. It had started out simple enough, sit though a lecture about Pokemon, their skills, and basic battle techniques. Simon was ecstatic about the lessons while Dawson was having a difficult time simply staying awake. He only just managed to make it though the lecture when the class headed to one of the battle rooms.

A large gym like structure it was divided into several large rooms, most set up for battling with a few classrooms as well. Each battle room had a mat occupying the center where a trainer and student practiced with their Pokemon. The teacher was currently giving advice to the student about type differences while their Pokemon battled each other. Many of the other people in the class were taking notes or listening intently, Simon included.

Dawson was bored out of his mind however. The lecture section that he had sat though before was completely lost on him as the teacher referenced concepts and techniques that he had no way of knowing and the mock battle just expanded upon those concepts. Simon was no help as he was constantly focused on taking notes and listening intently. Eventually Dawson let out a sigh and stood up.

"What's up?" Simon asked barely looking away from the battle.

"Bathroom." The teen replied.

With that he headed to the entrance to the gym, though the double doors, and made his way down the hall. Hands in his pockets and staring down at the floor he passed the bathroom in the hall and kept going, heading straight for the nearest exit sign. He almost made it outside the building when he ran into an obstacle quite literally. As he stepped though the he found himself knocked backwards as he hit something heading into the building.

Falling to the floor, he hit the ground with an audible thud. Dawson felt something hit him after he made contact with the ground but he was focusing more on the pain his his back from hitting the ground. Before he could recover and look at what he walked into he felt a round object laying on his stomach. Looking it over he saw it was a somewhat round white egg with small red and blue triangles over the shell. Putting his hands on it to prevent it from rolling off him Dawson started to stand.

"Oh dear is the egg OK?" A voice came from the other side of the open door.

Standing up Dawson saw the person he had run into getting to her feet opposite him. Offering a hand, the other holding the egg near his chest, he pulled up the long haired blonde from the floor. Her hair drew his attention first. It was long enough to reach her legs curving in several spots as it reached the end. The second thing that drew his attention was her attire which consisted almost entirely of black. Black pants and shirt with a black overcoat with fuzzy cuff links and neck. Even her purse was the same color as her outfit.

"Yeah, I managed to break it's fall." Dawson replied to her question, "Sorry about that, I was ducking out of this place and wasn't watching where I was going."

Taking his hand and lifting herself up she dusted herself off, "Well as long as the egg is safe it's not a big issue." She said, "But why were you were skipping your class?"

"Well honestly it was-" Dawson started before pausing, "You know we should move out of the way before someone else tries to leave and falls over as well."

"Oh yes your right," She said stepping inside and away from the exit, "Aren't you a trainer? Why would you be skipping a trainer class."

"I guess technically I am a trainer... The class was just not really my thing." Dawson replied, "Are you one?"

The female trainer looked genuinely surprised at his question, "Yes... you could say that" She said, "Why do you ask?"

Dawson paused for a moment considering what he was about to ask, "Well... since my friends convinced me to try being a trainer I've only been challenged so far." He said, "I figure I might as well try challenging someone before I call it quits with this."

"You don't like being a trainer?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well... I don't know yet." Dawson replied, "I can't say I've really enjoyed losing so far."

Chuckling slightly she looked at Dawson, "Then perhaps you should change your mind about challenging me." The woman suggested, "In some circles of Pokemon trainers I'm known to be pretty good."

"Oh there's a statement that fills me with confidence. But no, my ego can take another loss better then it can take going out and finding someone I'm guaranteed to win against. So what are you a gym leader or something?" He asked heading towards an empty battle class room.

"I'll tell you after the battle." She replied smiling.

"Oh yeah, I'm so full of confidence now." Dawson said sarcastically.

Walking towards the far end of the battle mat Dawson glanced up at one of the doors to see someone peeking in. Before he could say anything the person bolted and the trainer was left wondering what they were looking at. Reaching his spot he turned and faced the woman who took up a spot at the other end of the arena.

"My name's Dawson by the way." He said.

"Cynthia," She replied. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah... I only have two Pokemon with me so will a best of two suffice?" Dawson asked.

"What if you knock out one of my Pokemon?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh I somehow doubt that'll be an issue." Dawson replied as he expanded his first Pokeball.

"If you say so." Cynthia said throwing the first Pokeball, "Riolu, Battle dance!"

With a flash of light her Pokemon emerged from the ball onto the battle arena. It was vaguely humanoid shaped with paws instead of hands and feet. It had long teardrop shaped ears and a small tail behind it. It's fur was a combination of blue and black with the black forming a mask around it's eyes.

Dawson was about to release his own Pokemon when he noticed people entering the gym to watch the battle, "Ok... this isn't unnerving at all now. Let's battle Turtwig!" He called out throwing the Pokeball.

With a flash of light his Pokemon was released from his Pokeball. Letting out a cry Turtwig squared off with Cynthia's Riolu. Taking a breath Dawson got ready to battle.

"Alright let's start off with the one attack that actually does something when we use it... Turtwig use Absorb."

Immediately Riolu's body began glowing red as small orbs of light were drawn from it and started to float towards Dawson's Pokemon. The orbs floated into Turtwig and did nothing as far as Dawson could tell. Riolu however winced as the energy was absorbed from it's body.

"Riolu use quick attack." Cynthia said.

In a burst of speed Riolu dashed forwards at Turtwig. In the time it took Dawson to blink Cynthia's Pokemon had closed the distance and sent his Pokemon flying back with the force of the impact. Before Dawson had time to even fathom the next attack Riolu closed in and readied it's next attack.

"Now use Force Palm." She said.

It's palm glowing white Riolu's next attack connected before Turtwig could even recover from the last blow. Hitting the grass Pokemon's mid section Riolu sent his opponent flying back again and rolling to a stop in front of Dawson. Struggling to get up Turtwig did his best to bare the pain of the attack and Dawson called out his next attack.

"Right... Razor leaf Turtwig!" He shouted.

His Pokemon tried to carry out the order only for his body to seize up in pain. Dawson didn't have time to wonder what was wrong as Riolu was heading towards his Pokemon again. It's paws glowing once again as it readied another force palm to finish the fight. As it swung it's fist's down at Turtwig the grass Pokemon could watch as both arms hit him and smashed Turtwig into the ground.

Dawson, knowing Turtwig was unable to continue, pulled out his Pokeball and recalled his Pokemon. Letting out a sigh he looked up and saw Cynthia recall Riolu as well. What also caught his attention was the rather large crowd that had gathered around them. Apparently several of the teachers had also brought their classes over to watch the battle unfold.

"Well this is worse then I expected." He muttered to himself pulling out his next Pokeball, "All right Shinx its your turn."

The flash of light releasing his electric Pokemon was mirrored by Cynthia's Pokeball releasing her own. Dawson could only describe his opponents Pokemon as an egg with wings and feet. It's white body covered in similar red and blue triangles that the egg he saw earlier.

"Alright Togekiss start with Aura sphere." Cynthia said.

The white Pokemon brought it's wings together and began forming a sphere of blue energy in between them. The ball formed Togekiss spun around and launched the ball at Shinx. For Dawson compared to Riolu's speed this attack moved in slow motion.

"Shinx doge it and use charge." He said.

Leaping out of the way the sphere Shinx began to charge electricity within her body. However the energy ball, instead of hitting the ground suddenly shifted and shot straight at Dawson's Pokemon. The trainers eye's widened as the ball impacted Shinx and sent her flying.

"What the heck?" He said watching Shinx slide to a stop near him.

"Aura sphere always hits it's target regardless of if they dodge it fool." One of the spectators shouted.

"Yeah any good trainer would know that." Another added.

Dawson flushed red with embarrassment as he watched Shinx get up from the hit, "Shinx you want to keep going?" He asked.

"Shinx!" She replied, squaring off with Togekiss again.

"Alright Spark then!" He said.

Inwardly he groaned as he was hoping for a way out of the battle before he made a further fool of himself but his Pokemon wanted to keep fighting. He watched as the bolt of electricity arced from Shinx and towards her opponent. Much to Dawson's surprise the bolt of lightning actually hit the target. Togekiss had brought up her wings to protect her but the electricity arced over the Pokemon's body shocking everywhere.

"Alright Togekiss finish it with Psychic." Cynthia said.

Shaking off the attack Togekiss' eyes glowed with a blue light at the command. Dawson could only watch as Shinx glowed with an azure aura and was lifted up and held in the air unable to even struggle. With a flick of it's wing Togekiss sent Dawson's Pokemon flying back and slamming into the the wall opposite. Instead of bouncing off like he expected, Shinx was pinned by the aura for a second before it faded and Dawson's electric Pokemon slid down to the floor.

Letting out a sigh of defeat he walked over to his Pokemon and kneeled down next to it, "Well that was expected." He said returning Shinx to her ball.

"That's what you get for trying to take on the champion." Someone from the crowd called.

"Yeah, trying to take her on like that. What did you think you were some kind of Pokemon prodigy?" Another called out.

"I doubt this guy even has any badges with only two Pokemon." A third added.

Feeling his fist tighten over Shinx's Pokeball Dawson felt his face flush red. Several other people were still criticizing his battle while he held his Pokeball. Standing up and gritting his teeth he looked over at Cynthia. Giving her a small bow he tried his best to tune out the jeers.

"Thank you for the battle Cynthia, if you don't mind I need to head to the Pokemon center to treat my Pokemon." He said

Without waiting for a response he turned and pushed past the crowd that had gathered. Approaching one of the exits he distinctly heard someone call out about 'being rude' but ignored it in favor of getting out of the room as quickly as possible. Passing through the hall and out the main door to the trainer school he headed out into the street.

Making a beeline for the Pokemon center Dawson walked though the double doors of the building and to the counter, "My Pokemon need treatment." He said placing the two Pokeballs on the counter.

"Of course," Joy replied, "How badly hurt are they?"

"Not very, I just had a battle... that's it." Dawson said turning to leave.

Dawson heard a reply from Joy but he didn't listen as he headed back outside. Walking along the side of the building he sat down on one of the benches within the shadow of the building. Flexing his hand he tried to get rid of the dull pain that came with clenching Shinx's Pokeball too tightly. Leaning forwards he rested his arms on his legs and started talking to no one in particular.

"What the hell am I doing... I don't care about training, I don't care about Pokemon, I just want to get back to Oreburgh. SO WHY THE HELL DOES THIS PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!" He yelled out.

"Oh here you are Dawson." Came a voice near the front of the Pokemon center.

Dawson looked over at the voice and sighed, "Hello Samantha." He said.

"So what pisses you off so much?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing, I was just shouting because I felt like it." Dawson said standing up.

"Didn't sound like something so simple." Samantha said.

"You need to learn when to leave things be." Dawson replied giving the coordinator a cold look.

"Well sorry, someone's in a bad mood now." Samantha quipped back.

"It's because he lost to Cynthia!" Simon said running around the corner, "Man it wasn't even a battle Dawson barely got two attacks off."

"Yes, thank you for that recap Simon." Dawson said with a hint of bitterness.

From the front of the building where Simon just came from a voice called out to Dawson, "Don't be like that." Cynthia said, "They're your friends and they're just worried about you."

"Y- Your Cynthia! Your the current Sinnoh league champion." Samantha said in shock, "Oh Oh Oh can I have your autograph?"

"I already got two sis!" Simon said handing her a piece of paper, "She gave them to me when I told her I could help find Dawson."

"I wanted to talk with Dawson after our battle but he left so quickly." Cynthia told the young girl.

"Hey kids, go double check the supplies or something." Dawson said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Samantha asked.

"I was being polite for once. I want you two to leave." He replied.

"You lose another battle and you get all angry at us?" She shot back.

"Now." He said glaring at her.

Several moments passed as Dawson and Samantha stared at each other, "Fine. Let's go find some trainers Simon." She said leading her protesting brother away in a huff.

Cynthia watched as the two kids headed off into the park to find a challenger to fight, "That seemed unnecessary and a bit harsh." She said looking at Dawson.

"You said you wanted to talk, I didn't want them fawning over you while you did that." Dawson said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"About you actually." She said. "Well more about you being a trainer than you yourself."

"What about it?" Dawson said dismissively, "You going to say I'm some sort of Pokemon prodigy and that I just need to work a little bit to become a master?"

"No." Cynthia replied, "You're too hesitant, you lack a bond with your Pokemon, You have no aptitude for battling, your knowledge of Pokemon attacks is non existent, and you have no strategy what so ever... if anything you really shouldn't be a trainer."

"Wow you got that all from one battle?" He asked sardonically.

"No your friend told me about the others," She replied, "That's not what I wanted to ask you though... If you don't like Pokemon training, if you're so terrible at battling, and if you have such a bad attitude in battles why did you even fight me? It couldn't be because you just wanted to challenge someone before you gave up."

"Why?" Dawson asked, "I don't know why. You're right that it wasn't just because I wanted to challenge someone. It could be that I might have just wanted another battle and another chance at victory. The only time I've had fun doing this crap was when I caught my Shinx. Maybe I just wanted another chance at winning. HA! just my luck that I challenged the Sinnoh league champion."

Cynthia's face grew dark and she glared at Dawson. "All you want is a win?" She said, "If that's what you really want then you really shouldn't be a Pokemon trainer. Going about it in halves and never putting forth real effort to earn your victory will get you no where. Even if Pokemon training was simply about winning and losing you still wouldn't have what it takes to be one."

Dawson glared back and bristled under her words, "Hey-" He started.

"Its not just about winning or losing." Cynthia said cutting him off, "Its about you and your Pokemon growing as individuals and friends. To bring about the best qualities of each other and to learn to depend on each other in all things. If all you're concerned with is winning then you have no right to be a trainer."

"So what am I supposed to do? I never wanted this." Dawson said to the champion, "You talk about companionship with Pokemon and being their friend like its the most natural thing in the world. Well you're wrong, it's not. You don't know a thing about me and yet you pass judgement like you've seen it all. If all you wanted to do is lecture me about something I never wanted to do then we're done here."

Cynthia's glare was slowly replaced by a frown as Dawson lashed out at her, "You're right, I don't know you but when we battled I saw an intensity in your eyes I don't see often. The same intensity I see now. That will power hidden behind your eyes could let become a great trainer and I feel it would be a shame to let it waste away underground in Oreburgh. Its true I came here to ask you why you battled... but I also wanted to find you because I wanted you to have this." She said pulling out the same white egg Dawson held earlier, "I was going to give this to one of the students at the school but then I saw that intensity in your eyes. I thought it might change your mind about giving up on training. I see I was wrong about that."

Dawson stared at her for several moments before looking away from her, "You're right... There're hundreds of other better trainers to entrust that Pokemon too." He said his voice bitter and sad.

Before he could say anything else he felt something pushed into his hands. Looking up he found himself staring directly into Cynthia's eyes causing him to blush slightly. She had closed the distance between them and placed the egg in his arms. Smiling at him as he grasped the egg in his arms.

"Even if I'm wrong, I still want you to have this egg." She said, "I have a feeling it might help you get over whatever it is that bothers you about Pokemon training."

Dawson stood flabbergasted as she turned and walked away. His attention was torn between looking at her and down at the egg not sure what just happened. As she passed out of the shadow of the building she turned and smiled at Samantha and Simon who were trying their best not to be noticed. Turning back to Dawson she spoke to the stunned teen.

"During the Pokemon league championships people who earn enough victories in the tournament can enter into a side league with the winner challenging the Pokemon champion. The level of competition is higher then that of the championships with even the elite four allowed to enter. Perhaps I'll see you there." She turned and looked at Simon and Samantha, "I hope to see you and your sister do great things."

With that she walked off leaving Dawson, Simon, and Samantha standing there completely speechless. The siblings were the first to recover as they ran over to Dawson and inched close to the egg he held in his arms. They looked over the egg with a mix of awe and jealousy. Dawson's recovery from the shock of what just happened was seconds later as he was the first to speak.

"Wait... did she just dump this egg on me and then walk away?" He asked, "how the hell did she manage that?"

After Simon and Samantha had finished gawking at the egg the three trainers went into the Pokemon center to sit down. Dawson had placed the egg on a pile of napkins so it wouldn't roll and was currently examining the white orb. Samantha was staring in awe at her new autograph and Simon was currently trying to find which species the egg belonged to. No one at the table noticed as Nurse Joy walked up to them with a tray holding Dawson's Pokeballs.

"Oh what a darling Togepi egg." She said placing the tray on the counter.

"Huh? is that what it is?" Dawson asked.

"Why yes, you can tell by the color and small triangles on it." Joy replied, "But don't you have an egg case?"

"I don't even have a clue about Pokemon eggs much less an egg case." Dawson replied honestly.

"Oh then hold on a second and I'll get one for you." Joy said smiling at the trainer and heading off towards one of the backrooms.

Dawson reached over and put a hand on the egg while Joy went and got an egg case. The shell was smooth to the touch and he could feel a bit of warmth from it. Simon looked at the teen with a mixture of curiosity.

"So are you going to hatch it then?" He asked eagerly, "Cuz if you don't want to I'll do it, I'd be the best trainer I could be for it."

"Don't see yourself for something that isn't for sale kid." Dawson replied, "As much as I don't agree with training Cynthia gave this egg to me. I'd be downright insulting her if I didn't raise it myself."

"Aww." Simon whined crossing his arms. "Why do you have to be the lucky one."

"Tell you what Simon, next time I'll let you get your butt kicked by the Pokemon league champion and you can get the amazing technicolor egg." Dawson replied.

Any further conversation was cut off as Joy returned, "Here you are." She said handing the teen an egg incubator and a book.

The incubator was a large glass cylinder with a bottom and hinged lid. The inside, Dawson presumed where the egg went, contained a small nest like pillow at the bottom. On top attached to the hinged lid was a small Pokeball for the egg when it hatched.

"What's the book?" Dawson asked flipping though the pages.

"Its a guide to how to raise an egg properly." Joy said as she picked up the egg and placed it within the incubator, "It'll will tell you all you need to know."

"So will this book and jar cost me anything?" Dawson asked.

"Oh no, just return the two to a Pokemon center and they'll send it back to me." Joy replied smiling, "Good luck with raising your Pokemon."

With that Joy left the three trainers to their own devices, "well I guess I'll go look for more trainers to battle." Simon said

"I need to work on my performance." Samantha added as the two of them got up from the table, "are you coming Dawson?"

"Nah you go ahead I want to read a bit of this." He replied opening up the book.

"OK suit yourself." She said following her brother as he headed out the door leaving the trainer to read though his new book.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawson is a character based in Cornova's Pokewars alternate universe.

April 22nd

Dawson let out a loud yawn as he leaned back in the stadium's seats. His legs were up and resting on the chair in front of him as he reclined. In his hands was a large book he was currently leafing though. To his left his Shinx snoozed peacefully, Dawson's new egg resting near her, every so often waking up and shifting position before going back to her nap. Next to him sat Simon who was near constantly fidgeting as they waited.

The stadium was mostly empty with only a few other people sitting down or walking in. There was easily enough seating for several hundred people around the two trainers. The contest hall was designed not only for large crowds but for ideal viewing. Despite this Dawson managed to convince Simon to cut their training practice early in favor of getting good seats for Samantha's upcoming contest.

Dawson was doing his best to block out the boy's constant fidgeting by trying to focus on the book but it was proving to be impossible. Sighing he looked over at the antsy child and leveled a dissatisfied look at him. Simon immediately stopped moving and started talking.

"Dawson this is boring! We were doing so well training outside, why'd we have to come inside so early?" He said with a whine.

"We wanted to get good seats didn't we?" Dawson said, "Besides it was less training and more you stomping my Pokemon with little effort."

"That's not true." Simon said, "You are getting better."

"You and I both know you can't improve over the course of a day or two." Dawson replied.

"Well at least you have something to do, I don't have anything at all." Simon said.

Dawson sighed and rolled his eyes, "I warned you to bring something to do when we're waiting for the contest to start." The trainer said.

"I thought we'd be battling for longer then that." The boy said, "So what are you reading then."

"Supplemental research material." Dawson said.

"Supple- what?" Simon said giving the trainer a confused look.

"I'm studying." He said, "The classes constantly mentioned things I had no clue about. I'm looking them up so the next one we go to isn't as boring. I mean I can't believe they're talking about my Pokemon stabbing it's opponent, although the mental image is amusing."

"What? No Dawson that's STAB." Simon said.

"Yeah that, I'm just imagining my Turtwig fighting someone and pulling a knife on them." Dawson replied smiling.

"NO! It stands for Same-type attack bonus." The boy replied, "It's like how some Pokemon can use moves outside their type set. Like a Turtwig being taught rock smash. It can use the ability but it's not going to be as powerful as a fighting type using it."

"Oh." Dawson replied, "Why have I never heard of this? I know I'm not exactly the most up to date on Pokemon..."

"It's not really used outside the few Pokemon academies and schools." Simon said, "Most trainers don't use the word since the schools are somewhat out of touch with actual battling."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel like my time is being well spent." Dawson said, "nothing like taking classes that are considered out of touch with the real world."

"Hey they're not that bad. It's not like you're taking advanced classes anyways. Even if they are out of touch at least the basics are still useful. I mean you still have trouble with type weaknesses and strenghts." Simon said.

"Yeah yeah," Dawson replied dismissively, "Hardly matters now, the judges have arrived and it looks like the contest is about to start."

As the stadium filled the three judges entered and headed towards their seats. Dawson watched as they made their way to the booth that was in the front of the seats. Observing them he was surprised when Nurse Joy gave them a small wave. Both he and Simon quickly responded with their own.

"She apparently remembers us." Dawson said.

"Well we've been staying at the center for a while now." Simon said.

Next to Joy sat the two other judges. Immediately to her right was a short man in a suit. His hair was buzz cut and Dawson wasn't sure if he could see since he had yet to see the man open his eyes. Next to him was an older man, his graying hair signaling that, and he wore a red suit topped with a bow tie. Dawson's observations were cut short as the room went dark and a single spot light illuminated the center stage where the announcer stood.

"Welcome everyone to the Jubilife Pokemon contest. I hope everyone is ready to see our contestants give everything for the Jubilife Ribbon. I'm Marian and I'm thrilled to be your master of ceremonies, thank you all!" Marian said waving to the crowd, "Now let's introduce our judges. First is Mr. Contesta head of the judging committee and Pokemon contest director!"

Standing up the red suited judge waved to the crowd. "Thank you, I look forward to seeing some great teamwork between Pokemon and coordinators."

"Next up we have the president of the Pokemon fan club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian said pointing her hand towards the short buzz cut man.

"Remarkable is the word." He said waving to the crowd, "Thanks."

"And last but not least is our own Jubilife city's Nurse Joy!" Marian said as Joy stood up.

"I can't wait to see all the wonderful Pokemon." She said waving.

"Now without further ado let's begin the contest! I can say with certainty that we're all eager to get this contest started." She said as the crowd cheered.

"Can say it with that much certainty..." Dawson said to himself crossing his arms, "But you'd be wrong."

"Is this seat taken?" A voice to the trainers side asked.

Dawson looked up to find a woman standing near the seat that held his Egg and snoozing Shinx. It was hard for him to tell but he guessed she was slightly taller then him. Her brown hair fell straight down below her shoulders and it was clear she spent a lot of time taking care of it. Dressed like she would fit in more in an casual office then the stadium. Dawson thought her face was attractive but in a very subdued way as not to draw attention unless someone wanted to look at her.

Pulling out his Pokeball before he was called out on looking he returned Shinx to her Pokeball and picked up the egg container, "Not at all," He said placing it in his lap.

As the woman sat down Simon leaned forwards, "Hi, I'm Simon this is Dawson." He said smiling at her.

A warm smile was returned as she greeted the young boy, "Nice to meet you Simon and Dawson I'm Amelia. I take it from your Pokemon and egg you two are trainers?" She asked.

"He is, I'm more of a chaperone then a trainer." Dawson replied.

Simon was about to say something else but was drowned out as the crowds began cheering at the start of the contest. He sat back in his seat and watched as contestant after contestant began showing what their Pokemon could do. The hall was lit up with the effects of Pokemon attacks as each contestant and their Pokemon gave it their all. After nearly an hour of coordinator displays and cheering crowds Dawson sighed and started slouching in his seat.

"They're not very good so far..." He said lazily.

"That's just because you don't like coordinating." Simon replied.

"Yeah I admit I think it's stupid but seriously nothing up there has really wowed me at all so far." He said watching as another contestant began their performance.

Next to them the woman had leaned forwards and had crossed her fingers under her nose. "Your friend is right." The woman said.

Simon looked over at her, "Are you a coordinator?" He asked.

"Yes." She said looking at him, "So far no one had really put forth an amazing performance. From a technical standpoint as well as a aesthetic one. The only one who's been close has been that gown wearing girl near the beginning who had her Starmie put on that aquatic psychic light show. The problem with her performance was it was all flash and no substance."

"It also looked a bit excessive." Dawson said.

"Shhh" Simon hissed, "Sam's on now."

Sure enough his sister had finally stepped onto the stage. She had put back on her Sunday clothes and was standing in the center of the stage. Crowd quieted as Samantha stood rooted to the spot. She clutched her Pokeball tightly to her chest while murmurs began to ripple though the crowd at her lack of movement.

"Contestant Samantha?" Marian asked.

"Ah! yes sorry!" She said readying her Pokeball. "Light up the floor Chimchar!"

Releasing her Pokemon from it's ball Chimchar leapt onto the sage accompanied by jets of flame from his Pokeball from the fire seal she had put on before. Landing with an acrobatic flip Chimchar awaited his orders from Samantha. Hesitating for several more seconds Dawson watched as she attempted to, from what he could see, gulp down whatever was causing her to seize up and outstreched a hand.

"Alright Chimchar, just like we practiced!" Samantha commanded.

With that cue the fire Pokemon started spinning rapidly, his body becoming wreathed in flame. In seconds a small tornado of fire had formed around Chimchar. With an acrobatic leap he jumped out of the center and began spinning again forming another tornado after the first. This continued three more times and in the end five fire spins occupied the stage.

Chimchar stood in the center it started forming another fire tornado, bigger then the others by a significant margin. As the center fire spin grew the others began moving on their own, getting drawn towards the center like water to a drain. Once the five spinning fire tornadoes got close to each other and the center one Chimchar was in they began to merge together. Each one spinning up the larger center one as they merged together to form one that nearly reached the stage lights.

"NOW Chimchar fury swipes!" Samantha called out over the roaring fire.

From the top of the pillar of fire Chimchar leapt out. As he hovered in the air for a second, his momentum wearing off, he angled his body downwards and began to rapidly slash at the roaring inferno. As gravity took hold his claw attacks began to cut into the fire. Each slash shaving slices off the top of the tornado. As the fire was cut off it would flare outwards for a brief second before burning out.

As Chimchar gained speed as he fell the slices of fire grew and grew each one flaring outwards with greater ferocity. The final slash sent a wall of fire spiraling outwards. As it reach the edge of the stage it burnt out and the front row audience was hit with a burst of hot air from the attack. In the center of the large scorch mark in the center stood Chimchar with his arms outstretched after landing in the center of the now dissipated fire tornado.

"A wonderful presentation by our young coordinator Samantha!" Marian said as the crowd cheered, "Now let's see what our judges think!"

Dawson leaned back in his seat as the judges gave their score, "Eight point one, Seven point six, and eight points flat... that amounts to a little under eight total." He said.

"Seven point nine total." Ameila said, "It wasn't a bad performance, but for someone just starting out it was a bit risky."

"What, how was it risky?" Simon asked.

"Fire is a dangerous element at the best of times." Dawson said.

"Yes, for new trainers if you don't know what you're doing it could easily spiral out of control." The woman added. "Your sister's flame tornado almost reached the lights at the top. If a wire had been damaged or the curtains caught on fire it might have been disastrous. As it was she lucked out."

Simon looked confused as the three of them watched Samantha head off stage, "But if she pulled it off why were her scores so low?" He asked.

Ameila sighed at the question, "For one her stage fright really set her back right at the start." She said, "Secondly the judges knew her fire tornado was risky, and thirdly she had almost no interactions with her Pokemon, it was just commands. She should be grateful she got the score she did."

"How do you two know so much about this?" Simon said, "I mean Dawson you don't even enjoy coordinating."

"True... but I know what I like." Dawson replied.

"As a coordinator you have to appeal to a very large audience." Ameila said, "That includes both people who enjoy the show and those that don't. Actually the latter is often more important because if you can give a performance they like it shows your skill that much better."

"Hey finalists are up." Dawson said as a large screen was lowered towards the stage.

"OH Samantha made it!" Simon said with joy.

"Well duh, not to bash on her skills but the competition wasn't really that fierce." Dawson replied.

"Yes." Ameila agreed, "The highest score is a eight point seven which isn't really that impressive."

"That was that psychedelic Starmie right?" Dawson asked.

"Yes, if your friend doesn't have anything other then her Chimchar the battle round will be difficult for her." Ameila said.

Simon looked somewhat nervous, "Well she has a Burmy." He said.

"A freshly caught Burmy, she has at most a half dozen battles with it." Dawson added.

"Hmm... even with my training regime a Burmy isn't exactly an ideal stand in." Ameila said.

"But she has Chimchar and he's really agile right?" Simon said.

"Well we're about to see what she does. Her first opponent is up." Dawson said indicating towards the stage where Samantha squared off with her opponent, "Thankfully it's not that rich kid and her Starmie."

The three watched as the battle began and Samantha and her opponent did their best to attack, defend, and dodge. All of this done while attempting to keep their moves crisp, clean, and beautiful. Her Chimchar was well suited to face the Munchlax used by her opponent as it's agility allowed it to dance circles around the slothful Pokemon. It was thankfully a short match as Samantha's opponent had scored even less then her and managed to both botch several smaller moves with her Munchlax and screw up her only chance to counter attack effectively.

Dawson found his attention slipping again as he watched. He barely cared to watch Samantha's match but now that the other two finalist were facing off he couldn't have been more disinterested. It was only the conversation between Simon and Ameila next to him that kept him watching. It also didn't help that he was out of his element as he watched the battles in front of him.

"That Starmie seems to enjoy just overpowering her opponents rather then going for grace." Ameila said.

"Can that work?" Simon asked.

"Sometimes, winning that way is valid but it's looked down on by other coordinators." Ameila said with, "If you win that way you might as well be a trainer."

"You say that like its a bad thing." Dawson replied sardonically.

He could see from the corner of his eyes Ameila bristle slightly, "Its not a bad thing but a coordinator's job is to please the audience, an audience that came to watch Pokemon at their most beautiful moments. Not just another match between trainers."

The conversation died down slightly as the finals started between the last two coordinators. Samantha had made it though with her win and the other trainer's Starmie had use sheer force to batter her opponent for her win. Marian stood in the center stage as both coordinators faced off.

"Well we've seen an impressive number of trainers and their Pokemon today all showing us what they can do." She started addressing the audience, "Now we've made it to our finals and of these two trainers one will take home the Jubilife Ribbon. To my left we have Samantha from Hearthome city who's Chimchar's acrobatic ability has impressed everyone here today in her debut contest. To my right we have Celestine from Alamos Town who's Starmie has wowed everyone today with it's power and force. So without further ado let's get ready for the Jubilife contest finals!"

Marian had barely stepped off the stage when the first attack was called out by Celestine, "Starmie water gun!"

With the force of a cannon ten shots of water burst from the tip of Starmie's star points. More complex then her previous attacks each stream of water was also angled in different directions. The crisscrossing water was then able to spread more effectively much like a shotgun. The resulting attack not only had impact but covered a surprisingly large area.

"Chimchar Flame wheel into the center of the water." Samantha commanded.

Dawson watched as the fire Pokemon surrounded himself in flames and dived into the very center of the water gun attack. The two attacks connected near in the center of the stage and a cloud of steam formed as the fire around Chimchar boiled the water attack. The audience could still see Starmie but Samantha's fire Pokemon had vanished into the cloud.

"Could Chimchar always use flame wheel?" Dawson asked.

"No, Samantha spent almost all the time we were in the trainer school teaching that to Chimchar." Simon replied.

"It was clever of her though." Ameila said, "The watergun attack covered a wider area but without being able to focus it meant it was weaker overall."

As they continued their commentary the battle unfolded before them. Chimchar had leapt out of the steam cloud and managed to land a clean hit with it's fury swipe attack. That and the avoidance of the water gun attack meant her opponent lost a fair amount of points overall. Her retaliation was as swift as the swift attack the water Pokemon used. Small stars shot forwards and sent Chimchar reeling back. Samantha's score dropped slightly as her Pokemon recovered and she readied another attack.

"Wait that didn't take many points off." Dawson said as he looked at the scoreboard.

"Swift is an attack that has a major advantage in that it almost always hits." Ameila said, "The only way to avoid a swift attack is to have it hit something else in most cases. Because of that it's scored less then other attacks."

The three watched as Chimchar launched a fire spin at his opponent. The flame tornado shot out from his mouth and flew across the stage catching the water Pokemon in an inferno of fire. As it surrounded Starmie Celestine had already shouted out her next order. The water Pokemon began to spin from inside the fire. As soon as it reached a sufficient speed water shot out from each of it's tips. It's own spinning wall of water contacted the fire wall around it and they both dissipated in steam.

This however left it blind as Chimchar leapt forwards on the attack. Darting though the steam it raked its claws across Starmie for a second time that match. Before the water Pokemon could respond Chimchar pushed off it's body and leapt back into the steam cloud. As Dawson watched he found himself amused by how Samantha's opponent began to react.

"Starmie use water gun on the cloud, get rid of it!" She shouted to her Pokemon.

"Poor girl is getting played." He said smiling.

Simon nodded in agreement, "She used to do to this to me all the time back home." He said watching as Starmie hit the cloud of steam with several streams of water.

"My opinion of your sister just went up a bit. If you can't win though strength make your opponent lose because of it." Dawson said.

As they watched the cloud only got bigger as the streams of water shot though it. From the center was a glowing aura which Dawson could only assume was Chimchar. Each shot that went into the cloud that hit the fire Pokemon's attack resulting in a larger cloud being formed.

"Now Chimchar, finish it! Fury swipes!" Samantha shouted.

"Its coming from the air like the last time, use Confusion above you!" Celestine commanded.

Tilting it's body upwards Starmie's center crystal upwards. Sending out a shock wave of purple energy. Unfortunately it's retaliation was predicted as the fire Pokemon darted out from below this time. Rolling out of the cloud he slid to a stop underneath Starmie he pushed off the ground with his legs and launched himself at the water Pokemon. With as much energy as he could mange he scratched the back of Starmie relentlessly.

Once his momentum began to die Chimchar grabbed Starmie in it's paws and pulled it to the ground with him. Moments before he landed he swung the water Pokemon towards the floor and slammed it into the ground. Landing and rolling away Chimchar stood ready as he watched Starmie struggle to get up, it's core flashing red in warning. After a few seconds trying to get up at it's owners command it collapsed onto the floor and the light in the center stopped flashing.

"And the winner though a technical knockout is Chimchar!" Marian said stepping back onto the stage.

At this announcement the crowd in the stadium exploded in cheers and applause at the result, "What a magnificent battle, both of you should be proud of yourselves." Mr. Contesta said clapping.

"Both of you were remarkable out there, be proud of your skill." Mr. Sukizo said nodding in agreement with the other judge.

"I agree it was a wonderful match." Nurse Joy added.

"And without further ado let's award our winner with her first Ribbon!" Marian said calling over Samantha.

Smiling and standing up Ameila looked over at Dawson and Simon, "Thank you for the conversation. I look forward to seeing how far you sister can go." She said leaving the seats for the exit.

"Well I think I'm going to follow her lead Simon." Dawson said getting up, "You and your sister can make it back to the Pokemon center right?"

"You don't want to stay to see her get her Ribbon?" Simon asked.

"Not my thing, I'm already pushing the limits of my tolerance for this by sitting though the entire contest and battle." Dawson said heading to the exit, "I also have a feeling your sister is going to be insufferable after this."

It didn't take him log to make it outside, the circular design of the building made exiting easy for large numbers of people. Walking out into the less crowded fresh air was a relief for him. Walking towards the Pokemon center he found an empty bench to sit down on. Placing the egg next to him he let out a sigh and looking up at sky, it's clear blue being slowly replaced with the first signs of dusk. it was due to his sky gazing that he never noticed someone approach him.

"Oh ho ho were you so enamored with me that you had to follow me out here?" Ameila said teasingly.

"Huh? Oh its you..." Dawson said after bringing his head down.

"Well that's not a very nice response." She said.

"Sorry?" He replied, "Should I have responded with some poem about how my aching heart couldn't stand to be so far away from you after meeting an angel for the first time... Because I don't really do stuff like that."

Ameila smiled and sat down on the opposite side of the bench, "You really have a beautiful egg there." She said looking at the contents of the Egg case.

"And there's something I don't expect people to say to me." Dawson said.

"If you wouldn't mind, could I see your Shinx again?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sure I guess." Dawson replied as he fumbled around for the electric Pokemon's ball.

A flash of light and Shinx was released on the bench. Ameila shifted over to Dawson's Pokemon and started to pet her lightly. Shinx purred at the treatment letting her head shift into the warm hands of the coordinator. Several minutes of petting passed and Ameila looked up at the trainer.

"You don't do much training with your Pokemon do you?" She asked.

"huh? No not really, I had a few battles with her but that's it. I'm not trying to be a trainer or anything." Dawson said leaning back on the bench.

"I don't mean battles, I mean actual training." Ameila said, "Like how people take their Pokemon out for walks, or how some take their fighting types to the gym to get stronger or lose weight."

"No I really haven't done much of that." He replied.

"You should... Even if you don't plan to be a trainer just letting your Pokemon lounge about is only going to do them harm." She said, "Some can live like that, Glamglow and Persians for example, but without some sort of work your Pokemon will suffer in the long run."

He watched her pick up Shinx and hold her to her chest. "Oh..." He said.

"If your staying in the city for a bit longer I could give you some advice on training them." She said.

"No, we're heading to Oreburgh tomorrow so that's not likely." He said.

"Following the path of the gyms then?" She asked.

"Yeah, at least those kids are. I... think I'm going to stay in Oreburgh when we get there. It's my home and I was only supposed to stay with the kids as they got their travelers feet." He said looking down at the ground.

"Pity," Ameila said sadly, "Perhaps one day I'll stop by and I can show you what you need to do... if you want to learn that is."

"Sure sounds like it could be a welcome distraction from digging up rocks all day." Dawson said.

Putting down Shinx on the bench she smiled at his response, "Well then I'll look forward to the next time I visit Oreburgh." She said as she turned and walked off into the city.

Several minutes passed of Dawson waiting for his two charges before his mind finally finished it's realization, "Wait was she interested in me?" He asked aloud, "What... wait what... No that can't be right. No one, much less the female population found me interesting before, why no-"

His rambling was cut off as Shinx rubbed her body against his side. Looking down at his Pokemon Dawson paused for a moment as he watched her curl up and start napping again. His eyes widened as his brain made a second realization in a single day. Pulling out his Pokedex he punched in the entry for Togepi. Seeing the little egg shaped ball of adorable that it egg would hatch into he saw what had changed with him.

"Oh my god! You guys are the perfect wing men... You're cute, adorable, and you act as an excuse to meet girls. I.. I might actually want to be a trainer now." He said looking at his egg and electric Pokemon.


End file.
